Lillie's Kanto Adventures!
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: After choosing to leave for Kanto, join Lillie and her newfound friends on her journey to greatness in the Kanto region. (Takes place after the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon). Male Protagonist X Lillie, other pairings might appear in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Kanto: A New Adventure

'My name is Lillie. Though I'm a new trainer, I've already gone on a fantastic adventure. I can never forget all my friends. Nebby, Hapu, Hau, Acerola, Hala, Professor Kukui... but of course I can never forget... him. I adore all of them so much... which is why I want to become strong, just like all of them.'

Lillie looked to the coastline from the boat she was traveling on. 'There it is, Kanto!' Lillie smiled to the new land, it was her new adventure. 'I'm going to be strong, then one day... I'll challenge and become the champion too!'

As Lillie got off the boat, some Pidgey flew by. 'Wow! There's new pokemon here!' Professor Kukui gave Lillie directions to meet someone named Professor Oak, since he knew Lillie was pretty bad at directions. She looked at a map on a billboard nearby, right now she was in Vermillion City and Professor Oak's lab was in Pallet Town, so that was quite far from there. Lillie sighed, but she knew she had to go there if she wanted to be a trainer. Lillie checked her inventory of Max Repels and then set off. It seemed the closest route to Pallet Town was through Cerulean City and then over Mt. Moon and then through Pewter, and then south from there would land her in Pallet Town. Though she could cut through the woods from west of Celadon City, going into the woods like that without Pokemon and Lillie's sense of direction made her refrain from that choice. This was one of the times Lillie wished Charizard was still on her dialer, but Charizard couldn't fly overseas to get her all the way in Kanto. Lillie made her way into the route between Vermillion City and Saffron City, it seemed it would take awhile to get to Pallet Town, Lillie could barely hold her excitement of getting a Pokemon partner.

Pokemon kept away from Lillie thanks to her repels, but Lillie had fun looking at all the new Pokemon. To her the Alolan Rattata and Raticate were natural to her, so it sparked her attention to look at some regular ones. Some Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew above, Lillie took out a sheet of paper and jotted down which Pokemon she might want to capture for her team, still there were so many to pick from so she wrote a lot.

It was true... the routes looked a lot shorter on a map than in reality. Lillie managed to make it to Saffron without trouble, but it took her almost 3 hours. But then again, Lillie did make a wrong turn... twice. She jotted down to get better at telling directions as well. She sighed as she finally entered Saffron City, it was a lot bigger than Vermillion City, but she didn't mind that. She just made her way through the city and now headed to Cerulean. "Ha..." Lillie sighed, she thought she would be able to set off on her journey immediately, but this was turning into a real bore just trying to get to the lab. She rests on a bench on the side of Route 5. After resting for about 20 minutes Lillie stood up, she nodded to herself and then continued walking. Then she instantly made a U-turn because she was going the wrong way and started running the right way.

"Hey? What's a little girl doing in the middle of this route?" Lillie gasped as two men in black suits appeared in front of her.

"Who... who are you?" Lillie asked a little frightened of them.

"Who do you think?" One of the men said. "We're Team Rocket... ever heard of us?" The other said.

"No. Never." Lillie mumbled, but that didn't matter since one of the men threw out a Pokeball.

"Arbok go!" The poison cobra appeared out of the Pokeball. "Now then... you're going to give us all your Pokemon... or else..."

Lillie sweatdropped in the midst of her panic. "But...I don't have any Pokemon..." Lillie mumbled.

This bumfuzzled the Team Rocket grunts. Lillie seemed like the type of person to have Pokemon, so that revelation was surprising. "Well then... then you're giving us all your money and items."

Lillie took a few steps back. This was going to be a repeat of what happened with Team Skull. Lillie began to run away quickly away from them.

"No you don't! Arbok use wrap!" Arbok jumped into the air and then landed in front of Lillie with a crash. It then hissed and wrapped Lillie using its long body.

"Eeek!" Lillie shrieked as Arbok binded her using its body.

The two men smirked as they walked up to Lillie. "Now then, you'll hand over your items like a good little girl, or else..." Arbok bared its fangs doused with poison. "Or else Arbok will..." The rocket member snapped his fingers and Arbok's wrap got tighter, Lillie groaned as it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Lillie gagged from the lack of oxygen and then she almost passes out, her body turning numb.

"Now then." The rocket member was about to steal Lillie's items when a random Hyper Beam comes in. The attack blasts the two rocket members backwards as well as Arbok off of Lillie. She lands on the ground coughing hard and taking deep breaths to try and breathe again.

"Hey what was that?!" One of the rocket members yelled out holding his hand to his aching head.

"It's not right to steal things that don't belong to you." Lillie looked up in the sky as a large Pokemon landed with a thud. It had red wings and a blue body, four legs and it looked very fierce. Jumping off that Pokemon was a girl, probably only 12-13 years old or so. She had white hair, gold eyes, she wore a white petticoat and brown skirt, white knee-high socks and brown shoes, it looked almost as if she was wearing a uniform from a school. But the most noticeable feature to Lillie was that she wore a bracelet on her left wrist with an odd-looking stone on it. 'Is that! A Z-ring?!' Lillie thought as she watched.

"You shouldn't mess with Team Rocket you punk..." One of the members said angrily with a glare. "Arbok use Bite and show her what I mean!" Arbok charged at the girl with its mouth open and ready to clamp down.

"Look out!" Lillie called out to the girl.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam." Salamence opened its mouth and unleashes a powerful blast at Arbok blasting it right back where it came from and knocking it out instantly.

"Arbok return!" The rocket member grunted as his Pokemon was defeated so easily.

"Why you!" The other rocket member angrily said. "Go Raticate!"

"And you too Golbat!"

The rocket members sent out Golbat and Raticate. Instantly an electric attack came from behind the Rocket members and zapped Golbat down instantly. As the rocket members turned to see who it was a small pokemon. It was colored black, white and yellow. Yellow cheeks and wings, a black tail and back, white body.

"Emolga, Thunder. Salamence, Hyper Beam." The girl said.

Salamence and Emolga did as the girl commanded. The Hyper Beam blasted Raticate down instantly and the Thunder attack zapped the rocket members.

"AHHH!" The rocket members screamed as they were zapped. "You'll... you'll pay for this!" They said as they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and ran away like cowards.

Lillie panted still from the rush of adrenaline. She looked at the girl who offered a hand. Lillie nodded and took that girl's hand to help her stand back up. "Thank you so much." Lillie bowed a little to the girl for saving her.

"It's not a problem." The girl replied, her tone was oddly emotionless as if she didn't have fear or even happiness. "Do you not have any Pokemon?" She asked.

"No. I don't, I'm going to get my first Pokemon from professor Oak right now." Lillie replied.

"Professor Oak?.. doesn't he live in Pallet Town?" The girl mentioned.

"Yeah." Lillie replied bluntly.

"But if you continue to there, you might be attacked again..." The girl mentioned again.

"I suppose... but I have no other way to get there, so I guess I'll just have to." Lillie said with a sheepish look.

"Allow me to take you there." The girl said making Lillie a little interested. "I can take you there on Salamence." Salamence nodded and grunted to the girl's suggestion saying it agreed.

"Really?! Well... I don't want to intrude." Lillie said with a sheepish look again.

"I don't mind." The girl said. She went over and jumped onto Salamence. Lillie was a little frightened again, this time not only was she going to be at a really high place, but now she was riding on a Pokemon she never saw or analyzed before. 'No! I have to be brave! I have to be strong! This is another trial!' Lillie made the Z-pose for normal and then narrowed her eyes and jumped onto Salamence. Salamence took off into the sky with Emolga landing on the girl's shoulder. As Salamence flew, Lillie had to hang on tight so she didn't fly off, she had the urge to close her eyes, but she didn't. 'She's amazing.' Lillie thought as the girl she rode with didn't seem frightened at all.

"Oh, I'm Lillie by the way." Lillie said to the girl.

"My name is Akira. This is Emolga and this is Salamence." Akira responded.

"Emo!" Emolga said happily with a wave.

"Ra..." Salamence gently grunted.

The two flew over Celadon and over the woods. It only took a few more hours to arrive at Pallet Town Salamence landed on the path just in front of it. "We're at Pallet Town." Akira said jumping off.

Lillie jumped off too and thought to herself. 'Trial complete!' She nodded happily. "Thank you."

Salamence returns to its pokeball. Emolga just flies around Akira. "Hmm? Aren't you going to leave?" Lillie asked as Akira returned her Salamence to its pokeball.

"Since I brought you here, I'll see you getting a pokemon through." Akira started walking towards Pallet Town, Emolga gesturing for Lillie to follow.

Lillie gave a firm nod and then followed Akira and Emolga.

At the Pokemon Lab...

As Lillie and Akira walked inside, Professor Oak greeted them. "Ah, Lillie." Oak said with a greeting wave and smile.

"Hmm? How do you know me?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Professor Kukui told me you were coming. I've got some Pokemon prepared for you." Oak brought over three pokeballs, each with a pokemon in it. He opens all three of them. "Now take your pick of any of these three. The Grass Type Bulbasaur, the Fire Type Charmander, or the Water Type Squirtle."

Lillie thought about it for a minute. They all looked so interesting and tempting. Lillie looked towards Akira. "Which one should I pick?" She asked.

"Whichever you deem fit." Akira answered. Akira was already aware it was her job to not interfere with Lillie's decision.

"I choose... Charmander." The only real reason for that was because Lillie had ridden Charizards before, she she knew them well through research so she thought she could raise it with the knowledge she had.

"Okay." Oak gave Lillie Charmander's pokeball and then nodded. "Take this too, it's a pokedex. It'll give you data on every pokemon in the Kanto region." Lillie's eyes glowed with excitement. "Thanks professor!" Lillie happily exclaimed.

"No problem, I wish you good luck on your journey." Oak said with a nice smile and a thumbs up.

"Right. I'll do my best and I'll never give up!" Lillie exclaimed with a determined look and voice. "We'll be friends from now on, okay?" Lillie smiled at Charmander. "Char!" The Charmander enthusatically smiled back. Lillie returns it to its pokeball.

"Hmm... and are you here for a pokemon too?" Oak asked Akira who stood there stoically.

"No." She bluntly replied. "I'm already an experienced trainer." Akira said.

Oak shrugged. "Well, good luck to the both of you!" Oak waved as he got back to work in his lab.

Lillie and Akira walked out of the lab. Oak thought as they did. 'She reminds me a little of him...' Oak happily thought about that one trainer who had just the same determination and guts to never give up.

Somewhere outside of town. "Akira..." Lillie stopped in the middle of the road.

"Hmm?" Akira stopped as well and turned around to look at Lillie.

"Can you... um battle with me?" Lillie had decided who better than to have as an opponent than Akira.

"Sure." Akira nodded. The two moved to a plain field just nearby. "Okay Charmander, trial start!" Lillie had already given it some thought. That was going to be what she said when she called out a pokemon.

"Druddigon, your technique is key!" Akira sends out Druddigon. Druddigon fiercely roared as it was sent out.

The journey had just begun for Lillie! Stay tuned!

 **So anyways with Pokemon Sun and Moon out, I thought I would write this fanfic. Hope you like it! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lillie's First Capture

"You may have the first attack." Akira said without worry, but it was the absolute opposite for Lillie. 'So this is a battle? My heart is racing so fast! I feel like there's a lot of pressure on me even though there's no one around... I have to give Charmander a command.' Lillie narrowed her eyes and nodded. 'Okay here goes nothing.'

"Charmander Ember!" Lillie called out. Charmander nodded quickly and then breathed in and spit out some small blasts of fire at Druddigon.

Akira didn't even look to say. "Druddigon, block it." Druddigon crosses its arms and the ember is blocked completely.

'What?!' Lillie gasped as the attack did nothing to harm Druddigon. She takes out her Pokedex to scan Druddigon.

 _"Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon. Druddigon goes through tunnels underground, its skin is extremely rough and can withstand extreme temperatures."_

Lillie nodded and then put away her Pokedex. 'So Druddigon has some pretty good defense power. Okay then.' Lillie called out another attack. "Charmander Scratch!" Charmander charges at Druddigon and uses Scratch, it hits Druddigon in the face, but it didn't faze Druddigon much. "Keep going!" Lillie called out. "Now use Ember!" Charmander unleashes Ember at close range hitting Druddigon with a mild explosion.

"Oh?" Akira wondered. "Not bad." Druddigon shakes off the dust from its head, it didn't seem too fazed, but it was fazed nevertheless.

"Good job Charmander!" Lillie called out with a determined look. 'Stay calm... I'm in a battle now, I have to remain calm. But... I'm so excited!' Lillie pointed forward with another command. "Quick use Scratch again!" Charmander nodded and attacked with Scratch once more as it was charging Akira called out a move as well.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Akira said without worry. Druddigon's right claw glows blue and then it slashes at Charmander instantly hitting it with much more power than Charmander's scratch. Charmander is sent right backwards and hits the ground hard.

"Charmander!" Lillie called out with with worried. "Char..." Charmander groaned a bit, but it managed to get up, but it had a few scratches from the attack and falling onto the ground.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon roared.

"Now use Dragon Rage." Druddigon opens its mouth and fires a blue dragon shaped blast at Charmander.

'Charmander won't be able to take that!' Lillie gasped in her mind. Charmander was hit badly by the attack. "Charmander no!" Charmander hit the ground again and fainted with squiggles on its eyes. The battle was over. 'I didn't respond fast enough... I didn't tell Charmander to dodge...' Lillie picked up Charmander. "I'm sorry Charmander, forgive me..." Lillie looked like she was in a lot of pain. She couldn't stand seeing Pokemon hurt, especially now that it was her own Pokemon.

Charmander looked at its trainer with a 'it's okay' face. "Char..." It said and gave a smile.

"Charmander.." Lillie mumbled. "Thanks." She quietly, and yet happily said.

"That wasn't bad for a first battle." Akira walked up to the two. "Thank you Druddigon." Akira rubbed Druddigon on the chin. Druddigon kindly allowed its trainer to do that. "Return." Druddigon is returned into its Pokeball. "How was it?"

"Hmm?" Lillie shrugged, she wasn't sure what Akira meant.

"Your first battle." Akira added to clear up what she meant.

"It was..." Lillie was searching for the right word to describe it. "I really can't describe it... it's like it was fun, exciting, and yet I was so nervous too." She said with a mixed emotional expression.

"I felt that way before too. The first time I had a battle, it was the same. Soon you'll get used to it." Akira offered a smile. Lillie felt reassured. "Let's get Charmander healed." Lillie nodded and the two made their way back to Pallet Town.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Lillie and Akira were offered a stay in Professor Oak's lab overnight. After dinner, Lillie and Akira went to bed in the same room. Lillie wore some white pajamas that she personally picked out with Acerola the day they went shopping not so long ago, she had also let Charmander out of its pokeball to sleep on the bed as well. It felt pretty good sleeping with Charmander's small tail flame giving her warmth. Akira was wearing pink pajamas and Emolga was sleeping nearby as well.

"Akira? Are you still awake?" Lillie turned over to face Akira. Akira turned over in the bed right next to Lillie's to look as well.

"Is something wrong?" Akira asked a little curious to be talked to late at night.

"Well... I just have a question." Lillie said quietly to make sure not to wake up Charmander or Emolga.

"I just want to know something, what exactly are you striving for?" Lillie asked, she wanted to know.

"Striving for? At the moment, I want to take on Kanto's Battle Frontier challenge."

"The Battle Frontier? What's that?" Lillie asked, she had read about them once, but she didn't remember specifically what she read.

"It's a group of elite trainers, kinda like a gym. Only they're made of multiple facilities where a powerful trainer owns each one called Frontier Brains who each use different strategies and tactics. There are seven of them total, scattered all over Kanto." Akira explained.

Lillie tried to imagine them in her head. 'So it's kinda like a trial... and the Frontier Brains are like the Trial Captains and the Kahunas.'

"Right now I've got five of the seven symbols, which are proof of winning at the facilities." Akira added on.

"Five! Wow that's amazing!" Lillie exclaimed, but she still made sure to keep her voice down.

"So what about you? What do you strive for?" Akira asked in her always so quiet and emotionless voice.

"Well... I want to become stronger, I want to become strong... like him." Lillie paused and remembered how strong he was. He is the first Alolan Champion after all though. 'One day, I'll go back to Alola, and I'll beat him!' Lillie made herself a promise in a mental note.

"Him?" Akira questioned who that was.

"Yeah... you probably don't know him." Lillie mentioned, her tone said to Akira she wasn't going to say his name.

"So, how do you plan to accomplish that?" Akira asked.

"Um..." Lillie really hadn't given that much thought. She could take the Alolan Trial Challenge, but she was in Kanto now, she might as well do something in the region while her mother was being treated by Bill. "I'm not sure..." Lillie replied.

"Hmm, since you're still beginning as a trainer... I'd recommend the gym challenge." Akira said.

"Gym?" Lillie had read about them once too. They were kind of like Trials, but mostly just a battle instead of a trial.

"Yes. In most regions, there are multiple gyms scattered around the region, these gyms test a trainer's strength, endurance and Pokemon. Those who gather eight gym badges as proof of defeating the gyms will qualify to participate in the League Challenge, where all the trainers in the region who have gathered eight gym badges will participate in the challenge, and the winner will get to challenge the Elite Four and eventually have a shot at becoming Champion."

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" Lillie exclaimed in excitement. 'If I can do that... I'll be Champion! Then I'll challenge him, Champion to Champion.'

"What do you think?" Akira asked.

"I'll do it." Lillie gave a firm nod with a determined voice. "Tomorrow, my gym challenge begins!" She remarked.

Akira just gave a smile in the moonlight. 'She reminds me of... yeah... him... So much energy and determination.'

"Hey Akira." Lillie began to speak. Akira paid attention again. "When I'm on the road to becoming Champion, I want to fight you for that title."

"Me?" Akira questioned why Lillie would say that.

"Yeah... I mean, our first battle was today. I want to become stronger... so I'll need a rival right? So will you be my rival?" Lillie asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course." Akira responded. Lillie squealed in her mind, now she had a rival too. 'Soon... I'll become strong with my rival. Just like Hau and him!'

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Akira mentioned, she looks at Emolga who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, right." Lillie petted Charmander. 'You and me Charmander, we'll become Champions, I promise.' Lillie and Akira drifted off to sleep after a few more minutes. The adventure had just begun.

The Next Morning...

Lillie and Akira had set off early in the morning, Lillie had heard the closest gym leader was in Viridian City, so they headed there immediately. By lunchtime they were there.

Viridian City wasn't as big as Saffron City, but Lillie still liked them all equally. The two had lunch at a local restaurant while. Later on they went to the gym.

"Looks like its closed..." Lillie looked at the sign in front of the gym saying that the gym leader was out of town.

"Such a shame." Akira said in monotone. Akira began walking away from the gym without a care.

Lillie looked at Akira walking and wondered why she was just giving up without even a care. "Akira? Why?"

"If this gym is closed, the next gym is in Pewter City. That's through Viridian Forest nearby." Akira mentioned pointing to the forest.

'She's hasty.' Lillie thought Akira must be the type of person to take things efficiently as well. But then again, Lillie barely knew Akira too well, from what she could tell. Akira was strange, but always calm and collected, probably took things too seriously. Lillie just shrugged and followed Akira. 'Akira sure is odd. I wonder... was she born like this?' Lillie imagined Akira just living a childhood in her room studying everything there is to know about being a trainer. She cuts her daydream when Akira calls her to catch up.

Lillie and Akira approached Viridian Forest a little later. Akira nodded and went inside. Lillie gasped a little that Akira didn't even do anything before going into such a forest when she could just as easily get lost. 'Akira's so...' Lillie was thinking reckless, but on the other hand, Akira didn't even seem worried in the least. Lillie just followed Akira into the forest.

Lillie looked around the forest, it was a little dark as the trees covered the sky with its branches. Lillie walked on a little frightened, but she just followed Akira's lead. Charmander who was in Lillie's hands was a little scared too, but Emolga who just flew gently next to Akira wasn't scared at all. It just flew as if it was anywhere. Lillie inferred that Akira had already been to places like this, she gave herself a good smack in the brain and focused on getting through the forest. It was just a forest, there was nothing to be afraid of.

As they walked a bit further a small rustle in the bushes occurred. 'Hmm?' Akira looked towards the bushes and suddenly a large swarm of Beedrill came out of the bushes with their stingers sharp and ready. Lillie instantly started panicking, "EEK!" She instantly turned around and started running away from the Beedrill with Charmander in hand who was also desperate to get away from the Beedrill. However it didn't take long for Lillie to notice that Akira wasn't running away. She stopped running at a good distance away to see that Akira didn't run at all. "Akira run!" Lillie yelled out to Akira, but Akira didn't run at all.

The Beedrill started charging at Akira with their stingers ready. "Emolga, Thunder." Akira said quietly. Emolga nodded and jumped on Akira's head to bounce itself up and then unleashed Thunder on the Beedrill swarm zapping them all down within seconds. Akira walked forward smiling at Emolga. "Thank you Emolga." Akira said and continued walking.

'A-amazing!' Lillie gasped as Akira not only wasn't afraid of the Beedrill, but didn't even run and merely defeated them instead. Lillie carefully stepped over the Beedrill who were on the ground and were not going to wake up any time soon. Lillie sighed when she and Akira were out of the sight of the Beedrill.

"Pi...Pi..." Further into the forest, Lillie and Akira hear a small cry. Lillie looks around, it really sounded like a hurt Pokemon. Akira looks around as well, but Lillie finds it first. It was a Caterpie, probably hurt. 'Oh no!' Lillie thought as she picked it up. "Are you okay?" The Caterpie was hurt badly, it could barely breathe. "It's poisoned!" Lillie gasped as she saw the purple color indicating poison. 'It must have been the Beedrill!' She realized that they may not have been the only ones to have been attacked by the Beedrill. "We need to get it to the Pokemon Center." Lillie said to Akira with panic in her eyes.

"There's no time. This forest is too big for that. It's better if we go find a Pecha Berry, they grow in this forest, and it'll be quicker." Akira said looking around. "I'll go look for one, Emolga, please stay here with Caterpie." Emolga nodded and flew down next to it.

"Okay, Charmander, you too. I'll go with you." Lillie and Akira took off to find a Pecha Berry leaving Emolga and Charmander to guard the poisoned Caterpie. Lillie and Akira looked around for a Pecha Berry all over the place. Lillie was desperate to find one before that Caterpie's condition got worse. She then saw one in the distance, since she researched berries, she knew what they looked like. She ran over to get them, but suddenly the Beedrill swarm was back. "The Beedrill!" Lillie gasped as the swarm charged.

"Druddigon, your technique is key." Akira throws a pokeball out having Druddigon appear. "Use Dragon Rage." Druddigon fires a Dragon Rage at the Beedrill. It manages to hit one, but there were still about 11 more attacking. They attacked with their Fury Attack. "Block it." Druddigon holds out the hard skin it had around itself like a shield and tried its best to defend against the Beedrill. "Lillie go now!" Akira said.

Lillie nodded and then went straight for the Pecha Berry. Suddenly a Beedrill appears from the bush right in front of Lillie. "AH!" Lillie was thinking of turning around, but she paused her narrowed her eyes. This was like the bridge when she crossed with the Murkrow. 'Now's not the time to run! Caterpie needs me!' Lillie runs right past the Beedrill dodging its stinger. She quickly grabs the Pecha Berry from the tree and runs back to Akira. "I got it!" Lillie yelled waving her arm to tell Akira she was done.

"Druddigon return." Akira returns Druddigon to its Pokeball, which was good since it was ganged up on by the Beedrill.

"Salamence, Flamethrower." Akira throws out Salamence who quickly uses Flamethrower and blows away the Beedrill with a quick attack. Akira jumps onto Salamence and then Salamence flies away. Akira quickly grabs Lillie by the arm bringing her onto Salamence as well, with that the two of them got away.

Lillie and Akira soon returned to Caterpie, Charmander and Emolga. "We're back!" Lillie quickly jumped off and went to Caterpie. "Here Caterpie, eat this." She held out the Pecha Berry to Caterpie who sniffed it and weakly ate it nibble by nibble.

"Char..."

"Emo..."

Charmander and Emolga both hoped that Caterpie would pull through. An hour passed. Lillie, Akira and the two Pokemon watched the whole time. Caterpie rested for awhile after eating the Pecha Berry, and it then opened its eyes to Lillie looking over it. "Pi?..." It smiled to Lillie.

"Caterpie! You're okay!" Lillie happily looked at it, she gave Caterpie a warm hug which Caterpie accepted.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed happily. Emolga nodded with a smile as well. Akira smiled and gave a nod too. Suddenly in Lillie's arms Caterpie started glowing a blue color. It started changing and glowing some more as it grew bigger. "Meta." Lillie gasped in awe as Caterpie was now a Metapod. "You evolved!"

"I think we should stay with it overnight. Just to make sure it heals up completely." Akira suggested, Lillie nodded and then set Metapod down. The night passed pretty quickly, Metapod rested attaching itself to a nearby tree. Akira made sure they were not so easy to spot in the darkness within the bushes by the Beedrill just in case. Lillie slept soundly with Charmander nearby. Emolga slept in a tree and Akira slept leaning on Salamence who slept soundly as well.

In the morning, Lillie woke up and yawned to the sunrise through the trees above. She got up and thought she might as well look around. A little ways away, Lillie saw some more berries in the distance. She nodded and hoped that would be a good thing to gather for Akira, as she headed over there, suddenly she's thrown down. "YAH!" Lillie thuds onto the ground with one more Beedrill buzzing above her. Lillie shook in fear, she head left Charmander back with Akira. Beedrill attacked with its Tackle, but suddenly Metapod blocked the attack using Harden to withstand it.

"Metapod!" Lillie said with a relieved voice. Metapod attacked Beedrill with its Tackle as well, however Beedrill instantly drove it back with Tackle, which was much stronger. "Metapod!" Lillie called out to it in concern as it hits the tree with a crash. "Come on, I know you can do it!" Lillie said, she prayed Metapod would make it.

"Meta!" Metapod glowed with a blue light as it changed.

'Metapod's!' Lillie gasped again.

Metapod's shell changed as wings grew out. Antenna and a body appeared. "Free!" Butterfree appeared with the sunlight reflecting off its beautiful scales.

"It evolved into Butterfree!" Lillie exclaimed she Butterfree stood in front of her. It looked towards her with a kind face and then faced Beedrill.

"Free!" Butterfree unleashes a pink beam from its eyes that zapped Beedrill with immense psychic energy. "It learned Psybeam!" Lillie smiled with excitement. "Okay Butterfree, Psybeam again!" Butterfree heard Lillie and unleashes Psybeam again, it hits Beedrill hard and Beedrill faints. Lillie panted hard from the rush. "Thanks so much Butterfree." Lillie petted Butterfree's head. "Free!" Butterfree smiled to Lillie too.

Lillie gathered the berries she saw and made her way back to Akira.

"Lillie." Akira looked at her with a bit of concern. "What happened? You look a little roughed up." Charmander and Emolga looked at Lillie with the same look.

"I got attacked by a Beedrill. But luckily Butterfree here saved me." Lillie looked at Butterfree with a happy face. Butterfree smiled back.

"I see, so Metapod evolved." Akira looked at the two. "So, are you going to?"

"Hmm?" Lillie was curious of what Akira meant.

"Catch it." Akira said bluntly.

"Yes!" Lillie looked at Butterfree who gave a firm nod. "Are you ready Charmander?!"

"Char!" Charmander held up its arm and have an agreeing noise. Lillie and Butterfree stood in front of each other in a battle. "Charmander, trial start!" Lillie throws her pokeball and Charmander appears out of it. It lands on the ground to battle Butterfree.

"Free!" Butterfree unleashes poisonpowder at Charmander.

"Charmander dodge it!" Lillie quickly called out and Charmander did as she asked and dodged it. "Use Ember!" Charmander unleashes two fireballs using Ember at Butterfree.

"Free!" Butterfree dodged it. Since Butterfree could fly it could dodge more easily. "Free!" Butterfree unleashes Psybeam that hits Charmander dead on.

"Charmander!" Lillie said in worry. "Char!" Charmander got up shaking off the dust from landing on the ground. "Great! Use Ember again!" Lillie said, she just noticed it, it was like she could hear Charmander's thoughts. Charmander unleashes Ember again, but Butterfree dodges once more.

"Free, Free!" Butterfree flaps its wings and unleashes Gust making Charmander fly away and crash into a tree, hit two branches and then fall to the ground hard. "Charmander no!" Lillie gasped as Charmander seemed down. "You can do it! Please! Get up!" Lillie called out with a desperate call.

'Hmm...' Akira thought as the battle raged on.

Charmander opened its eyes and then it was engulfed in a red aura. "Huh?" Lillie wondered what was happening to Charmander. 'This must be... Blaze! Charmander's ability!' Lillie realized, since the fire type starter in Alola had the same ability, she knew what it did.

"CHAR! MANDER!" Charmander unleashes a super powerful flame from its mouth that hits Butterfree with a scorching flame. 'That was! Flamethrower!' Lillie realized with a glow in her eyes. "Charmander that's great!" Lillie said to it. "Char!" Charmander gave a happy call in return. "Use Flamethrower again!"

"CHAR! MANDER!" Charmander unleashes Flamethrower again with Blaze powering it up.

"FREE!" Butterfree tries to counter it with Psybeam and the two attacks collide. It took a few moments, but Charmander's attack got through in the end and Butterfree is hit again.

Lillie narrowed her eyes. "Now's my chance! Go Pokeball!" Lillie's pokeball hits Butterfree and captures it in red light and captures it inside. It shakes...

One time...

Two times...

Three times...

"CLICK!"

Lillie gasped and smiled as she ran over and picked up the Pokeball. "Trial Complete! I caught a Butterfree!" Lillie raised the Pokeball up to the sunlight. "CHAR!" Charmander jumped for joy as well.

Lillie walked over to Akira. "Good job." Akira said with a smile. "Emo!" Emolga smiled and winked too. "Rrr..." Salamence gave its growl of approval too.

"Let's go." Lillie and Akira were now off to the gym, and the adventure was just starting.

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Kaori!

Pewter City was in sight a little after Lillie and Akira got out of Viridian Forest. It wasn't long before they made it there. Lillie and Akira rested at the Pokemon Center for a brief amount of time to heal up their Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon are all healed up, good luck." Nurse Joy and Chansey brought over a cart with five Pokeballs on cart. Lillie bowed to Nurse Joy to be polite. "Thank you." Lillie said as she took her pokeballs and put them away. Akira did so as well and the two left the Pokemon center waving at Nurse Joy for another sign of thanks.

It wasn't hard to find the gym at little later. Lillie sighed as she looked at it. She held her hands to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked wondering if Lillie was ready for this.

"I'm just a bit nervous." Lillie mumbled, she had seen several other Alolan trial challenges in action, but she had no idea what a direct face-to-face gym battle was like. Or if the gym had different rules than a trial did. From what she read, it was standard basic, battle, but Lillie still didn't have a lot of experience battling with gym leaders, or battling in general because she has yet to win a battle with a real trainer.

Lillie sighs and she's about to enter the gym when someone just tackles her. "Did you think you could get the spring on me Brock!" The girl who was on top of Lillie said loudly. It was then that she realized it wasn't Brock that she tackled. "Oh... you're not Brock..." The girl on top of Lillie groaned, she gets up and groans again.

"Cough...cough." Lillie gets up and dusts off the dirt that accumulated on top of her. "What was that?" Lillie asked still coughing up a little dust. She got a good look at the girl. She was wearing a blue petticoat, it actually looked a lot like Akira's coat. She also wore white knee-high socks and a white skirt. She had brown hair that ran just down her face. She also had a brown scarf around her neck and the ends of the scarf ran down to her knees.

"What do you think?! I'm trying to pounce on Brock! So leave and let me spy..." The girl pushes Lillie aside and was about to jump back into the bushes when another man just walked up.

"Kaori?" Brock said with curiosity.

Kaori paused for a moment and then twitched before angrily looking at Lillie. "NOOOOO! See what you did?! Brock found me!" Kaori angrily grabs Lillie's shirt and yells in her face. Lillie was both slightly afraid and weirded out to the max as well as confused. As for Akira, she didn't even flinch, and just watched as if she was watching... pretty much everything else. Emolga who sat on Akira's shoulder was confused and heck. "Emo?" It mumbled.

"Um... sorry?" Lillie said not knowing what else to say. "Um... why were you trying to surprise him?" Lillie asked curiously.

"DUH! I wanted to see if Brock could react in time! Gym leaders should never be off guard! Am I right?" Kaori said in a no-nonsense tone, but Lillie took it as mostly nonsense.

Lillie then felt something on her head. "Aipom!"

"Eek!" Lillie almost falls over when an Aipom jumped onto her head. The Aipom then jumps off and onto Kaori's arm. Kaori smirked with satisfaction. "Serves you right." She said stubbornly as Aipom nodded with a cheeky smile.

Brock catches Lillie from the back before she falls over. "Hey, are you okay?" Brock asked, Lillie just nodded.

"Kaori! It's not nice to go and scare people like this!" Brock scolded.

"Oh who cares! It's just a little fun!" Kaori responded.

"You're causing trouble for my challengers!" Brock gestures to Lillie and Akira.

"Well if they can't even take a little surprise then they aren't worthy of even battling with dopes!" Kaori said shrugging off all of Brock's anger.

"Just stop!"

"Make me!"

Lillie and Akira's eyes turned from each person as they yelled out and then went back and forth for awhile. Lillie was wondering if she should step in as this might be getting out of control. Akira couldn't care less about this. "Emolga, Nuzzle." Akira said to the Emolga perched on her shoulder. "Emo."

"GLA!" Emolga zaps Kaori using Nuzzle, since it was a weak electric attack it didn't damage her too much.

"Thanks..." Brock sighed.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Kaori was back up within a few moments and yelling once again. "Aipom!" Aipom angrily yelled out as well.

"Calm down." Akira montonely said. Emolga just lands on her shoulder and nods.

"You piss me off..." Kaori crossed her arms. Aipom did the same it was on her head now, which Kaori didn't seem to mind. "Wait a minute..." Kaori walks up to Akira and looks at her closely. She walks around her and then narrows her eyes on Akira's face. Kaori then goes behind Akira. "Hmm..." Kaori pushes Akira over.

"HEY!" Lillie was about to say something, but Akira tucks and does a flip on the ground jumping back onto her feet. "Emo..." Emolga lands on her shoulder with an angrily puff of the cheeks.

"I knew it! I do know you!" Akira tilts her head a little.

"Akira! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Kaori steps right next to Akira and starts ruffling her hair. Akira still didn't really react, it really was as if she didn't have a heart to react.

"Akira? Do you know her?" Brock had the guts to ask, Lillie sighed so she didn't have to ask that.

Akira was about to answer, but Kaori answered first. "Heck yeah! We're school buddies! We attended academy together!" Kaori said with a smile. "Soooo! Aren't you happy to see me?!"

"No." Akira responded bluntly making Kaori fume.

"You jerk!" Kaori knees Akira right in the stomach. Akira coughs a little she shakes her head and then stands back up without a care. Lillie was even more confused now than ever, as was Brock. "You don't see me for so many years and all I get is ignorance?!" Kaori angrily said as she kicks Akira in the back. Akira gets up and then doesn't speak, she don't even groan from the damage her body took.

"I have no interest in you." Akira spoke quietly, Emolga just lands on her shoulders and it turned its head in ignorance.

"Oh yeah?!" Kaori was about to kick Akira again when she suddenly finds that two large claws were only one inch away from her neck. Kaori looked behind herself to see another Pokemon. Lillie saw it sneaking up on her, but she didn't want to say anything.

'A Garchomp?' Kaori thought questioning why a Garchomp would be around. "Let me guess...this one is yours." Kaori mumbled. Akira nodded for Garchomp to back away. Garchomp slowly backs away from Kaori making her sigh.

Garchomp jumps behind Akira. "Thank you. Return." Akira holds out her pokeball and returns Garchomp.

"You won't be so lucky the next time!" Kaori yelled out pointing at Akira. Akira just turns her head. "Are you even paying attention?!" Kaori asked furiously.

Brock walks in between them. "Hey now. We don't need to fight. Look, are either of you here for a gym battle?" Brock asked looking at Lillie and Akira.

"I'm here for that." Lillie said with a nod.

"Good, I'll meet you inside. It'll be a three-on-three." Brock said and then entering the doors of the gym.

"Wait... but... I only have two Pokemon..." Lillie mumbled a little disappointed.

"Only two huh... well I'll be waiting when you have three. Take your time to catch some more." Brock said with a friendly voice. "Stay out of trouble!" He said to Kaori which made her fume again.

"Well then..." Kaori sighs and then turns to Lillie. "Since you messed up my plans, you're going to treat me to lunch!" Kaori arrogantly grabs Lillie's hand and starts dragging her along the street. Lillie was even more weirded out at this point and figured she better not try and react. Akira just followed the two without saying a word.

In a Cafe somewhere in the City...

Kaori drinks from a teacup. "Ahhh... Man... they really made this stuff good!" Kaori exclaims as she finishes her mug of coffee.

As the waiter came over to give them the bill. Lillie was about to pay for it. When Kaori beat her to it. "Don't worry! I was just messing with you before." Kaori looks at Lillie with a smile that was both considered to be either happy or the type of smile when you're laughing at someone failing at life, otherwise a sadist's smile. Lillie sweatdrops, but then again she figured a happy person was better than an angry one.

As the three of them leave the cafe Kaori sighs and stretches her arms. "So then, you need a third pokemon for the gym challenge, right?" Kaori asked this time in a more 'normal' voice. As normal as it could get at the least.

"Y-yes." Lillie said not wanting to say something wrong.

"So, I'll help ya!" Kaori said with a wink. She grabs Lillie's wrist and begins to run away once more. Akira just follows without a care once more.

Somewhere in the Fields nearby the City...

"So then... let's see. Who'd you like as another Pokemon?!" Kaori asked without warning.

After gasping Lillie just mumbled. "Um... um..." Lillie found it hard to just say something, she really wasn't sure.

"Welllll?" Kaori asked again a little impatient.

"I'm not sure." Lillie finally responded.

"You don't know? Well then... why don't I show you my team! Everyone come on out!" Kaori throws her six pokeballs into the air to let her pokemon out.

"Swampert!"

"Gengar!"

"Weavile!"

"Meta!"

"Drap!"

"Aipom!"

Appearing was Swampert, Gengar, Weavile, Metagross, Drapion and Aipom who Lillie saw earlier. "Hmm." Lillie takes out her pokedex.

 _"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the final evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. And is able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin."_

 _"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the final evolved form of Gastly. Gengar hides in the shadows in order to sneak up on its prey. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal."_

 _"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon and the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything when hunting its prey. Though it can withstand extreme cold, Weavile normally live in forests."_

 _"Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With its sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison. Its sharp claws carry a deadly venom."_

 _"Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon and the final evolved form of Beldum. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivaling a supercomputer. Its body is harder than rock."_

 _"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. It occasionally plays pranks on unsuspecting people."_

"So, let's see yours." Kaori insisted. "Well?"

"Okay." Lillie throws her two pokeballs into the air.

"Char!"

"Free!"

Kaori looks at the two. "Hmm... not bad. Guess you're still a new trainer." Kaori could assume that since Lillie's pokemon didn't look too experienced. "What about yours?" Kaori narrowed her eyes on Akira. Akira takes out her pokeballs and throws five of them into the air.

"Druddigon!"

"Gar!"

"Meow!"

"Blaziken!"

"Mence!"

Emolga jumped down from Akira's shoulder to join Druddigon, Garchomp, Meowstic, Blaziken and Salamence.

"Hmm..." Lillie scans them as well.

 _"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon and the final evolved form of Gible. Garchomp's skin can withstand extremely temperature and cannot easily be scratched. It can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound."_

 _"Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender."_

 _"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the final evolved from of Torchic. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings."_

 _"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon and the final evolved form of Bagon. Because of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able mutate their cells and grow wings. It's blade-like wing shape allows it to fly faster than a jet."_

 _"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air. Its cheeks store electricity and may discharge when it stores too much."_

Lillie nodded to the various types of Pokemon that Akira and Kaori had. "So? You wanna fight?" Kaori looked at Lillie with a sneaky look. "Maybe two on two? Let's see what you've got girl..." She narrows her eyes on Lillie who backed away. Akira goes in between them making Kaori cross her arms and her eyebrows narrowed down. "What's up with you?" Kaori asked with annoyance.

"Do not pick on her. If you want to battle, your opponent is me."

"Heh! I don't have time to fight you!"

"Is it because you will lose?" Akira asked as if they both knew Akira was stronger. Kaori fumed further, but Akira throughout their rivalry ever since they took classes in the Hoenn region, was always one step ahead. Kaori wasn't that good in school, she loved to battle, but when it came to tests, quizzes or learning in general, she just didn't fit the bill. Akira on the other hand studied like it was her life, came up with a billion strategies and learned to react quickly in battle, basically she was an honors student during her years at trainers school.

"Why do you have to act so calm?! You think you're better than everyone else?!" Kaori asked with a mean glare at Akira.

"No... just you." Akira bluntly replied.

 **Anyways I'll stop the chapter here. This is mostly development, nothing really important at the moment. So anyways, read, review, follow, favorite! I really encourage reviews because they really get me pumped to write more! Even if it is critcism at the very least tell me what's wrong with it, please don't just say it's bad without a reason...**


	4. Chapter 4: Lillie's Third Friend

"UGH! You are so annoying!" Kaori yells out at Akira who doesn't even respond with a single flinch.

Suddenly through the bushes emerges a giant rolling rock. "Hmm?" Akira looks towards the rock as it rolls towards them.

"What the?!" Kaori was just as interested in the rock that was heading towards them. As the rock stopped rolling it was visible to the eye, arms and legs on the rock. "GOLEM!" The wild Golem roared at the three.

Lillie took a few steps backwards from the Golem glaring at the three. "GOLEM!" The Golem starts rolling at the group once more it was a rollout attack. Akira and Kaori both take action.

"Garchomp use Brick Break."

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

Akira and Kaori say in unison having the same defense response. "GAR!" Garchomp's blade-wings glow a powerful white and it comes down on Golem with a super-effective fighting type strike. "META!" Metagross' arms glow shining blue as it crashes its arm into Golem as well, also super effective. The Golem is thrown backwards in an instant and then rolls away in fright.

"What the heck what that?" Kaori asked with an annoyed feeling. "A Golem attacking us out of nowhere?"

Akira didn't respond. She turned her head to a rustling bush.

"Who's there?! Another Golem?!" Kaori glared at the bush and ready to give a command to her Pokemon the moment something comes out.

"Vul..." Out of the bush came a Vulpix. "Vulpix!" The Vulpix is startled by Kaori and runs back into the bushes. "Did I say something?" Kaori asked herself, she wasn't aware of how frightening she could be when she was. "Uh... oh well!" Kaori walks back to the others. "It's gone now. God! I'm so hungry! A little coffee was nice, but I'm still so hungry. What about you guys?" Kaori looked towards her Pokemon. They all responded with nods and positive responses. "Let's go find some food! I vote Lillie to do that!"

Akira deadpanned to Kaori's arrogance and eccentricity. Lillie is about to walk off to do as Kaori said, but Akira stops her. "No, I will go." Akira walks off. "Emolga." Emolga flies over to Akira's shoulder to help Akira gather some food. Akira disappears into the forest as Lillie just sits down at a nearby a local picnic table. Charmander played around with Aipom and Butterfree was getting to know Akira and Kaori's Pokemon.

Kaori sighed with her arms on the table. "I'm so hungry... where is Akira?..." She slams her head on the table twice.

Lillie had a fake-smile showing she was weirded out and yet didn't know what else to feel. "I'll go look for her." Lillie suggested.

"Go ahead." Kaori slams her head on the table again.

"Charmander! Butterfree!" Charmander and Butterfree go with Lillie into the forest to look for Akira. Though Lillie really should have thought this out more... She got lost in no time flat! Lillie was really wishing she took a directions class when she was younger, but then again, there wasn't much direction needed at Aether Paradise, it was really a straightforward place with the areas she was limited to. Her mother had never allowed her in the lab areas of the paradise so it was just the upper floors and the conservation area.

Lillie didn't even remember she was looking for Akira at his point, because she was probably back where Kaori and the rest of the Pokemon were. Charmander with a half-annoyed half-worried face walked along with Lillie and Butterfree just followed trying to find the way through the forest. Lillie turns around to see another rustling in the forest. "Hmm?"

"It's... that Vulpix?" Lillie looks at the Vulpix. The Vulpix seemed very worried, it called out to Lillie as if something was very very wrong. Charmander narrows its eyes and talks to Vulpix.

"Char? Char?"

"Pix!" Vulpix's voice sounded desperate. "Char!" Charmander gestures to Lillie to follow it. Vulpix leads the way through the forest with Lillie, Charmander and Butterfree following right behind it. Vulpix arrives in a large field, where five men were standing in the middle of the field.

"Hehehe this rare Vulpix is all ours now... hehehehe." One of the men smirked as he cornered a group of Vulpix. Lillie looks towards the five men who were wearing the same outfit as the men that attacked her a few days before. "That's! Team Rocket!" Lillie then looks towards the group of Vulpix she's surprised to see the one in the back of the group being guarded by all the others. It was a Vulpix of course, but it was light blue, a snowy white color a beautiful sparkle of white. 'That's an Alolan Vulpix!' Lillie wasn't sure why an Alolan Vulpix was in the in the Kanto region was she knew she had to help it as well as the other Vulpix.

"Hey back off!" Lillie yelled out towards the five men.

"Well lookie here... Mind your own business kid. Or else..." One of the rocket members throws a pokeball and Golem appears. "GOLEM!"

Lillie gasps a little. 'So that Golem was Team Rocket's.' Lillie narrows her eyes and gets ready for battle. "Charmander. Butterfree." Lillie looks at them both who both nod as they were ready for battle.

"Golem use Rollout!" The Rocket Member said. Golem tucks in its arms and legs and rolled with intense speed.

"Charmander, Flamethrower! Butterfree, Psybeam!" Charmander unleashes a blast of fire from its mouth, while Butterfree unleashes a zapping psychic beam from its eyes. The two attacks combine to attack Golem, but it didn't work as it merely slowed Golem down and then Golem crashes into Charmander. "Charmander!" Lillie goes over to it in worry. Since it was a super-effective move, it did a lot of damage.

"Use Rollout again!" The Rocket member commanded and Golem kept on rolling with more power than before.

"Butterfree Gust!" Lillie called out. Butterfree flaps its wings and a massive wind is blown at Golem, but it didn't stop Golem from rolling and it jumps into Butterfree in the air. Butterfree goes down with a single shot since it was 4 times as effective as normally. "Butterfree no!"

"Return." Lillie returns Charmander and Butterfree to their pokeballs.

"Now take her out!" The rocket member orders and Golem rolls right towards Lillie with no intention of letting her escape and not caring less if she was hurt or even killed by the attack.

"PIX!" Vulpix suddenly went in front of Golem with a blue shield around itself. It used Protect to defend Lillie against Golem. "Vulpix..." Lillie gasped as it helped her. "Pix!" The Vulpix looked determined to Lillie. "Okay!" Lillie nodded as if she knew what Vulpix was thinking. She takes out her Pokedex to see Vulpix's moves quickly. Golem was repelled backwards and then started rollout again. Lillie nods once more. "Vulpix! Use Ice Beam!" Lillie commanded. Vulpix builds up a light blue energy ball in its mouth and unleashes sparked beams of ice at Golem hitting it on target. Golem groaned as it was super-effective and Golem was frozen solid.

"What the?!" The Rocket Member gasped as Golem was frozen.

"Quick! Use Ice Shard!" Vulpix generates a large shard of ice in its mouth and unleashes it at Golem breaking the ice it was trapped in and sending Golem backwards.

"Why you! Golbat go!" Another Rocket member sent out Golbat. "Take Down!" Golbat was really quick and hit Vulpix with Take Down. Lillie reacts quickly and catches Vulpix, even though she was knocked right off her feet by the impact and landed on her back. "Pix?" Vulpix worriedly looked at Lillie.

"I'm fine... Vulpix. Just go..." Lillie groaned. "Use Ice Beam!" Vulpix unleashes another Ice Beam at Golbat which nails it and freezing Golbat as well as it falls to the ground trapped in a block of ice. "Extrasensory!" Lillie called out. Vulpix's eyes glowed yellow and it unleashes a psychic spiral that lifts the frozen Golbat into the air. "Now down!" Vulpix throws Golbat right into the rocket member knocking him down the same way Lillie was knocked down. "Yes! Good job Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded.

"Why you little!" The rocket members throw out more pokeballs and this time. Rhydon, Raticate and Houndoom appeared.

'How can I take on three of them?!' Lillie gasped. Vulpix's eyes narrowed and its legs trembled from looking like it was overwhelmed.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill!" Rhydon charges at Vulpix with its glowing drilling horn. "It's over!" The Rocket member said with a smug voice.

"GAR!"

Rhydon is crushed into the ground by Garchomp who came in from an above attack with Brick Break. "What the?" The Rocket members gasp. From the air they saw Akira riding on Salamence and Kaori riding on Metagross. They both land.

"Lillie? Are you okay?!" Kaori asked with concern.

"I'm fine..." Lillie responded, though a little hurt she was fine.

"Try picking on someone your own size!" Kaori yells out.

"Oh yeah?!" One of the rocket members got angry. "Raticate use Hyper Fang!" Raticate charges at them with its fangs glowing white and enlarged to make them more sharp. "Metagross use Meteor Mash go!" Metagross' arm glows a blue color and it crashes onto Raticate and sends it flying backwards.

"HEY! Houndoom Flamethrower!" Houndoom opens its mouth and breathes a powerful flamethrower at the Rocket Member's command.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam." Salamence instantly responded to Akira's call and it attacked with Hyper Beam that instantly overpowered Houndoom's flamethrower and rebounded hitting Houndoom with a hard blast and explosion that sends Houndoom flying into the rocket member and making they both fall down.

"Rhydon Horn Drill!"

"Golem Steamroller!"

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash again!"

"Garchomp, Brick Break."

Rhydon attacks with Horn Drill, but its countered by Metagross' Meteor Mash, with Metagross' attack being super-effective it sent the attack backwards with a powerful force.

Garchomp jumps up to counter Golem's rolling attack, its two blades glow white and it comes down with a dual Brick Break attack sending Golem rolling right back and defeated no less.

"Lillie!" Kaori called out to her, Lillie was surprised Kaori called her out. "Well? What are you waiting for?!" Kaori asked with a glare that Lillie should attack. "Come help us!"

Lillie grunted and then nodded as she got up with Vulpix following right behind her, "Right. Vulpix! Icy Wind!" Vulpix attacks with a chilling wind freezing Golem and Rhydon in cold ice. "Ice Beam!" Vulpix unleashes another Ice-type attack finishing them both off since it was super-effective.

"Metagross."

"Salamence."

"Hyper Beam!" Kaori and Akira called out in unison.

"Vulpix, Ice Beam!" Lillie added on making it a three-way attack sending the rocket members flying into the ground and trees behind them. The Vulpix horde dodged out of the way and now the tables turned around. The Vulpix horde now had the rocket members surrounded and powerless, they all had glares of anger and wanted a little payback. The Rocket members had very scared expressions, they knew this was a mistake at that moment. "PIX! PIX! PIX!" The Vulpix unleash many, many attacks of Ember, Flamethrower and Extrasensory finishing off the Pokemon the Rocket members had.

"Let's get out here!" The Rocket members return their Pokemon and start running away with their hands up and a scared expression.

"Oh no you don't! Gengar Hypnosis!" Kaori throws a pokeball quickly and Gengar appears. "GENGAR! GAR!" Gengar levitates in front of the Rocket Members so quickly they didn't have a chance to counter. Gengar's eyes glow red and the Rocket Members are completely hypnotized by Gengar's attack and fall asleep within a simple moment. "The cops will be here in a minute!" Kaori says with a smirk stepping on the back of one of the asleep rocket members, she had already called the cops when she came into the battle.

Akira sighs that no one got hurt in the battle. She only sighs about why such battles had to occur.

"Lillie! You never said you had a Vulpix! And an Ice-type one too! It looks so cool!" Kaori pointed to it.

"Oh..." Lillie said sheepishly. "It's not mine... It's wild." Lillie said quietly. But she suddenly notices that Vulpix was right next to her. "Pix!" It said happily to her with a smile and a waging tail. "Vulpix!" It said again. Lillie wondered what Vulpix was thinking. Vulpix runs over to the Vulpix horde. "Pix! Pix! Vulpix!"

"Pix? Pix? Pix." One of the regular Vulpix nodded with agreement. "Vulpix!" Vulpix runs up to Lillie and then jumps into her arms.

"I think it likes you." Kaori said with a smug look. "You do need a third Pokemon!" She mentioned. Akira nodded when Lillie looked towards her as well.

"Vulpix? Do you want to go with me?" Lillie asked with a curious and yet friendly face. "Pix!" Vulpix nodded with a smile as well. "Okay!" Lillie holds out a pokeball and Vulpix taps it with its paw. Vulpix is captured into the pokeball, it shakes for a moment and Vulpix is captured.

"Trial Complete! I caught, Vulpix!" Lillie says with joy holding her pokeball into the air.

"Congratulations." Kaori puts her arms over Lillie's body with a smile congratulating her with a shake. Akira gives Lillie a nod of approval.

"Heheheh." Lillie laughs, but she looks at her pokeball with a smile. 'My third Pokemon. A new friend. Now, it's onto the Pewter Gym!'

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lillie's First Gym Battle

To Akira and Kaori, Lillie was just talking on the phone, but she seemed so excited. The two could only wonder who she was talking to.

"It's been only a week or so, but it seemed like it was too long."

"I know, I've missed you too!"

"Really? Hau did that? Silly old Hau!"

"My mom is under extensive care, she'll be weak for a while, but she should pull through. Maybe then she'll finally be the mother I wanted..."

"Gladion? He's still taking care of the Aether Foundation, but I haven't really heard from him, honestly he keeps me in the dark so much..."

"He did? Well I ought to thank him!"

"My journey? It's going great! I've got three Pokemon already, plus I found a very strong rival! She might even be stronger than you!"

"Haha! No. No, I'm just kidding! You are a champion after all!"

"Her name is Akira, she's nice, but kinda quiet, actually the opposite of Hau, I also found an interesting girl, Kaori. She's kinda... weird."

"Yeah, I'd say 'Hau' weird, in a very odd way too... but you'd understand better if you just met her yourself."

"My Pokemon? They're a secret! I can't tell you who they are so that you can gather their weaknesses for our battle!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it too! And I will beat you!"

"I will too!"

"Will too!"

"Will too!"

"Miss you too! I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye!" Lillie hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kaori asked immediately after Lillie got off the phone.

Lillie didn't make direct eye contact with Kaori. She smiles and says. "Just a friend."

"Ooooo!" Kaori points her finger a Lillie with a smug look. "Is little Lillie in love? Is she?" Kaori asked with a rather smug and disturbing voice.

"Umm... NO!" Lillie denied it at first. "NO!" She said crossing her arms with a frown.

"Okay..." Kaori snickered as she backed off with her hands in the 'I'm not trying to harm ya' pose, but her face showed she was just joking. Aipom on her head was snickering along with Kaori.

"Let's just go to the gym." Akira mentioned, Kaori and Lillie both nodded and they all headed off.

Pewter Gym...

"I knew you'd be back." Brock said on one side of the battlefield and Lillie on the other. "Are you ready?" Brock asked, but since Lillie was here, she should have been ready, but it never did hurt to ask.

Lillie bites her lip, it was really nerve-wracking, this was her first gym battle. Even though only Akira and Kaori were watching, she was really nervous. She really wanted to win the battle, but she was also nervous about if she lost. If she couldn't even win a single gym battle, there was no way she'd be able to become Champion and let alone face him in battle one day. Lillie grunted to herself to be bold.

"You can do it!" Kaori shouted out using her hands as projection.

Lillie nodded to both herself and Kaori, she narrows her eyes with a determined face. "I'm ready." She said with complete confidence in her voice. She wasn't going to back down, she was going to fight with all she had. 'Let's see if Lillie has the ability to win this battle….' Akira thought to herself as she watched the battle start. She wanted to see Lillie's potential in the battle. If Lillie was going to be a strong opponent or not, or would she be just an idiotic dreamer with unreachable goals, but Akira didn't think that was the case.

"The battle between Lillie the challenger and Brock the gym leader is about to begin, each side will use three Pokemon and the battle is over when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to continue, furthermore, only the challenger is able to substitute Pokemon." The referee said and then lowered his hand. "Present your Pokemon."

"Geodude! Let's go!" Brock throws a pokeball and out came Geodude. "Geodude…."

Lillie takes out her Pokedex. "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." Lillie looked at Geodude again. 'A rock type, and it looks different from the Geodude in Alola, it's a rock-ground type… so in that case."

"Vulpix! Trial Start!" Lillie throws her pokeball and out appears Vulpix with a snowy shine on its fur.

"That's an interesting Vulpix you've got, I don't think I've ever seen one like that." Brock commented gazing in awe at Lillie's Alolan Vulpix.

"The challenger has the first move, battle begin!" The referee said lowering his arm to signal the battle's beginning.

"Vulpix, Ice Beam!" Lillie made no hesitation calling out her first move. Vulpix unleashes Ice Beam, if it hits it would be super-effective against a ground type like Geodude.

"Geodude Dig!" Geodude instantly dug itself underground and out of Vulpix's sight.

"Oh no you don't! Vulpix, Icy Wind, into the hole!" Lillie called out. Vulpix jumped into the air and then breathes an Icy Wind into the hole, the frosty wind attack flowed through the hole and hits Geodude. "GEO!" Geodude groans as its forced out of the ground by Vulpix's attack.

"Quick, Ice Beam again!" Lillie called out. Vulpix opens its mouth and blasts another Ice Beam hitting Geodude directly. Icy Wind's side effect lowered the opponent's speed so Geodude couldn't dodge it in time.

"Geo….." Geodude shakes off the frost, but it had taken quite a lot of damage. "Wow, I must say, you're good." Brock said with a nod.

"Thanks." Lillie smiled back with a nod. She had studied Pokemon battles, and she knew hesitation in battle was not a very good idea.

"Geodude! Rollout!" Geodude starts rolling at Vulpix, it gained speed as it attacked forward.

"Extrasensory!" Vulpix's eyes glow and it unleashes a sensory extension of its eyes and captures Geodude in the psychic shock stopping the rollout before it hit Vulpix.

'A psychic attack?' Brock gasped at the unpredictable attack.

"Send it flying!" Lillie called out. Vulpix nodded and its eyes glowed brighter sending Geodude right back and then into a rock on the battlefield.

"Geodude….." Geodude groaned with spirals in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Vulpix wins!"  
"Good job Vulpix!" Lillie said with a happy tone. "Pix!" Vulpix nodded back at her wagging its tail happily and a big smile on its face.

"Geodude return." Brock recalls Geodude to its Pokeball. "You did good, have a good rest." Brock nodded to the Pokeball and then put it away. "Number two! Graveler let's go!"

'Graveler?' Lillie takes out her pokedex once more. "Graveler, the Boulder Pokemon and the evolved form of Geodude, this slow-footed Pokémon moves by curling up and rolling instead of walking. With enough momentum, its speed can exceed 60 mph." Lillie nods to herself. 'And it's different from Alolan Graveler too, it's the same Ground and Rock type. In that case….. let's try.' Lillie holds out her Pokeball. "Vulpix return. Butterfree! Trial Start!" Butterfree appears in Vulpix's place.

"A bug/flying type? That's an interesting choice." Brock commented.

"Butterfree quick use Psybeam!" Butterfree's eyes glow pink and it fires a zap of psychic energy.

"Rollout!" Graveler starts rolling and it completely blocks the Psybeam with the force it was rolling at. Graveler rolls right off the rock as a ramp and hits Butterfree with a powerful hit. "FREE! Free…." Butterfree laid on the ground unable to battle.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Graveler wins!" The referee said pointing to Graveler.

"What?" Lillie gasped that it was over so quickly. 'But then again…. He is a gym leader… I can't let my guard down.' Lillie returns Butterfree to its pokeball. "It's fine Butterfree, you did well." Lillie said softly to the pokeball.

"Charmander, trial start!" Lillie throws her third Pokemon out. "CHAR!"

"A fire type this time?"

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander breathes in and blows a flamethrower at Graveler.

"Rollout." Graveler continues to use rollout and deflects the flames with ease. It was heading right for Charmander.

"Dodge!" Lillie called out quickly seeing her move had failed. Charmander quickly jumps over Graveler. "Graveler, Rock Throw!" Graveler stops its rollout and then makes a rock and throws it.

"Behind you!" Lillie said in slight panic. Luckily Charmander noticed it in time and jumped again dodging the attack. "Flamethrower!" Charmander blasts flamethrower at Graveler from the air.

"Rollout, again." Graveler starts rolling again and dodges Charmander's flamethrower.

Lillie grunts a little, but then she notices something, something about the way the flamethrower affected the battlefield. 'That's it!'

Graveler turns around with another rollout. "Burn the ground in front of you! Charmander! Flamethrower!" Charmander breathes flamethrower right in front of it hitting the ground melting it and making it muddy.

"Graveler?" Graveler's grip slips on the muddy field and it can no longer roll out of the uneven ground.

"AH!" Brock gasps at that use of Flamethrower, which wasn't that effective on Graveler.

"Now Charmander! Dragon Rage!" Charmander boosts up its power and then unleashes a dragon shaped blast from its mouth. Graveler takes a direct hit from the attack and then rolls backwards dizzy and unable to battle.

"Graveler is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!"

"Great job Charmander!" Lillie jumped up in excitement. "Just one more to go!" Charmander raised its arms in readiness as well.

'Not bad…..' Akira thought as the battle continued.

"That last move was awesome!" Kaori yelled out. "You rock Lillie!"

Lillie smiled a bit sheepishly that Kaori was giving her a little too much praise."She's right, you're good for a new trainer." Brock commented. Lillie nodded with thanks. "But this battle isn't over yet. Onix, let's go!" Onix appears out of Brock's pokeball.

Lillie's eyes bulge and then narrow on the large rock snake much bigger than a human. She takes out her pokedex. "Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."

"Onix…. Okay then. Charmander, return." Lillie holds out her pokeball and a red beam returns Charmander. "Vulpix, trial start!" Lillie throws out Vulpix again. It didn't take much damage from the previous battle with Geodude so it was fresh.

"Begin!" The referee calls out.

"Vulpix quick use Ice Beam!" Lillie called out. She knew Onix was also a ground-type so an Ice-type move would be super-effective.

"Onix Screech!" Brock called out. Onix opened its mouth and roars a massive screeching sound and completely repelled the ice beam.

"ARGH!" Lillie covered her ears from the powerful sound-based attack. Kaori could feel it so she covered her eyes as did Aipom. Akira didn't really mind anything, she just helped Emolga by covering its ears not caring about her own.

"Now use Double-Edge go!" Onix charged at Vulpix with its body covered with a gold color. "Onix rams into Vulpix as it was still fazed by the Screech and hits Vulpix with a powerful double-edge.

"Vulpix!" Lillie jumps to catch Vulpix before it hits the ground. She just barely managed to soften Vulpix's fall by catching it with her hands. Lillie sighs when Vulpix was safe even though her clothes were covered in dirt.

'Huh?' Brock tilted his head a little. He smiles and then continues with the battle. Lillie returns Vulpix to its pokeball. "You did well, I won't let your work go to waste. Charmander, Trial Start!" Charmander appears again, now both Lillie and Brock had one pokemon each.

"Now here's your test, Onix, Rock Tomb!" Onix creates rocks and then sends them at Charmander. Since it was a rock-type move, it would be super-effective on a fire-type.

"Quick dodge it!" Lillie called out. Charmander began running and trying to avoid the rocks as they fell down.

"Don't let it escape!" Brock calls out to Onix and it places the rocks surrounding Charmander completely covering all exits. As the final rock came down, Charmander was seemingly crushed within the rocks.

"Charmander!" Lillie gasped and then narrowed her eyes on the rocks, she was really worried for her pokemon. "Charmander?" Lillie recoiled in her mind. 'Did we lose?' She thought worried of the result.

"Charmander is unable to." The referee was about to declare the battle over when Kaori interrupted. "Wait! Don't call this match until the very end! Come on Lillie! Pull yourself together!" Kaori called out. Aipom that stood on her head called out as well. "AIPOM!"

The referee looked towards Brock who nodded for him to wait as well.

'Kaori's right…. But at this rate…" Lillie closed her eyes in fear, maybe she wasn't cut out for this after all.

"I'm looking forward to our battle."

Lillie remembered those words, she couldn't give up now, not when she had to make it there. She said she would battle him, there was no turning back now. "CHARMANDER YOU CAN DO IT!" Lillie called out.

"CHAR!" Lillie heard Charmander call out and the rocks seemed to block only some blue light within the rocks. "Huh?" Brock narrowed his eyes on the rocks that held Charmander in. "CHAR!" Charmander's voice was deeper now as it bursted out of the rocks as Charmeleon. "It evolved!" Lillie gasped. Kaori jumped for joy with Aipom. "YEAH! You're really going to win now Lillie!" Kaori called out. Lillie looked towards Akira. She nods to Lillie to win the battle, though she didn't say it, Lillie knew that's what she meant. "Go Charmeleon!" Lillie pointed for Charmeleon to attack. "CHAR!" Charmeleon jumps in the air and then grows large claws that were made of steel. It comes right down on Onix and slashes at its face. "CHAR! CHAR!" It slashes twice and Onix is flung backwards.

"That was!" Brock gasped.

"You learned Metal Claw!" Lillie said happy of the newly learned move. "Okay! Follow it up with Flamethrower!" Charmeleon unleashes flamethrower at Onix blasting its head.

"Onix! Shake it off and use Double-Edge!" Brock commanded. Onix shakes its head throwing off the flames and then attacked charging at Charmeleon.

"Dodge!" Charmeleon did as Lillie said and jumped directly up dodging. Onix stops just below Charmeleon. "Flamethrower below Onix!" Lillie called out. Charmeleon blasts a flamethrower below Onix and the flames melt the ground making Onix stuck in mud.

"Oh no!" Brock saw that Onix was struggling and couldn't get in a move. "Quick use Screech!" Onix unleashes Screech at Charmeleon, but the grip on the ground wasn't good enough and the screech missed.

"Let's wrap this up with Metal Claw!" Lillie called out. Charmeleon comes right down at Onix and slashes with both claws of metal and then lands behind Onix. Onix's face explodes as it lands and it falls down in defeat.

"Onix is unable to battle! Charmeleon wins! The victor is Lillie!" The referee called out pointing to Lillie. Lillie could barely hold in her excitement. "YEAH!" Lillie jumps for joy at her first gym battle victory.

"CHAR!" Charmeleon roared in agreement. As it walked up to Lillie she smiled at her Pokemon. "Thank you, Charmeleon." She nods to it from which Charmeleon nods back. Lillie looks towards her friends, Kaori and Aipom were jumping congratulating her on the victory. But she mostly paid attention to Akira who nodded at her with a kind face. It said 'Good job' to Lillie. Emolga cheered for Lillie as well.

Brock returns Onix to his pokeball. "Thanks Onix, you did great." He approaches Lillie. "You fought really well. Here's your proof at winning at the Pewter City Gym. The Boulder Badge." Brock holds out a plate containing the badge and Lillie takes it with glee.

"Trial Complete! I got the Boulder Badge!" Lillie holds it up, Charmander jumps with happiness as well.

'Heh…. she's just like him.' Brock smiled happily.

Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

'It's been some time since my first gym battle... as it turns out Kaori was also on the gym challenge! She agreed to meet me at the Pokemon League so I agreed! I've been traveling with Akira some more and since then I've won one more badge from the Cerulean Gym, it was tough, but I make it through thanks my Butterfree learning Solarbeam! But since we're close to Cerulean City, I thought I'd pay a visit to Bill. And... my mother.'

North of Cerulean City...

Lillie opened the door to what seemed to be a sea cottage. She heard that Bill lived there. Coming to the door was the very man she was looking for. "Hello." Bill looked at Lillie. "Oh, you must be Lillie." Bill said with a nod seeing the resemblance between Lillie and Lusamine. "Your mother is here." Lillie nods to Bill and Bill opens the door to allow Lillie and Akira inside. Bill leads Lillie to another room, it was an ordinary bedroom.

"Lillie... you're here." Lusamine was resting in the bed in the room.

"Mother, are you okay?" Lillie asked hoping there wasn't any drastic fatal change.

"She'll be fine, she's well on the road to recovery now." Bill said. He gestures to a machine next to her. "I removed the poison from her body using this machine, she'll be weak for awhile, but she'll be walking and back to normal in a month or so."

Lillie sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

Lusamine smiles at Lillie. "And here you were trying so hard to oppose me not so long ago... You've really grown more beautiful than ever."

Those words really touched Lillie. It's been awhile since she heard Lusamine say anything like that. "Thank you, mother."

"It seems we're all here."

Lillie turned around to see who said that, and she was surprised to see the other of their family, with blonde hair the same color as Lillie and Lusamine. "Gladion!" Lillie's face showed she was shocked at Gladion's sudden appearance. He didn't bother to come with them to Kanto because he volunteered to clean up the Aether Foundation, but there was no doubt that it was him this time. "What are you doing here?" Lillie asked with still a little after shock.

"What do you think? I'm here to visit, what, I can't visit my family? I figured you'd be here, Lillie." Gladion replied with a stoic expression.

'So this is Lillie's brother?' Akira thought as Gladion walked through the doorway.

"You look well Lillie. I see you've become a trainer." Gladion looked at Lillie with an expression that he knew he sensed Lillie's newfound courage and bravery as a trainer.

"T-thanks." Lillie replied still a little shaken up.

"Gladion... you're..." Lusamine began to say. "Still the same." She smiled and sighed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gladion nods to Lusamine. "You seem like you're on the road to recovery, mother."

"Yes, I'll be back soon. I'll retake the Aether Foundation, and I promise, I'll actually start running the company properly this time." Lusamine said sincerely, Gladion and Lillie both nodded in approval.

'Finally, my mother is back to normal.' Lillie thought.

A little later, Lillie, Akira, Bill and Gladion decided to take a stroll outside while Lusamine rested. "So, Lillie what's your plans for the future?" Bill asked curious of it.

"I'm going to beat all the gym leaders in the region, and then I'll win the Pokemon League, become Champion and then, there's someone I want to challenge after that."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Bill asked curious of that person.

"It's a secret!" Lillie said sheepishly. Gladion had a pretty good idea of who that person was, but he chose to keep his mouth shut.

As the four of them had a picnic at a field nearby some trees and a river. "So Lillie, why don't you show me your Pokemon?" Gladion asked looking at her after they ate their fills of food.

"Oh, sure." Lillie throws three pokeballs and her pokemon appeared.

"Vulpix!"

"Free!"

"Char!"

"Hmm... a Vulpix, and one from our region no less. A Butterfree and a Charmeleon... not a bad team." Gladion commented as he analyzed them. "Perhaps not very strong now, but they'll become stronger, I'm certain."

"Really?" Lillie looked at Gladion with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I mean it this time." Gladion nodded with firmness in his voice. He then turned towards Akira. "Lillie, who's your friend?" Gladion asked gesturing to Akira with his hand.

"This is Akira, she's my rival." Lillie said, and she was taking full proudness of having a rival. Akira nodded to show Lillie was correct.

"Oh I see... a rival." Gladion said he nodded in approval, but he was also curious. "How did you meet her?" He asked with the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"She helped me get to Professor Oak's Lab by giving me a ride on her Salamence." Lillie said with a smile.

"Oh... so you have a Salamence. That's quite a strong Pokemon." Gladion commented.

"I've seen it in battle, it's really strong!" Lillie commented, she looked happily at Akira with a nod. Akira stolidly nodded back. 'Although maybe Akira could show a little more emotion? I can never tell what she's thinking...'

"Oh it is huh?" Gladion looked at Akira with a glare. 'I can't just have Lillie traveling with a companion that might be some sort of enemy... Anyone could try and target the children of wealthy people. In that case...' Gladion looks at Akira. "If you may, I wish to have a battle with you and your strongest Pokemon." Gladion requested.

"Why?" Akira asked bluntly.

"I wish to see your power. That's all, if we are trainers then eye contact is the right time to battle." Gladion replied, but of course the reason was actually different.

"Very well." Akira didn't even seem fazed by the sudden request.

Later on, after lunch Gladion and Akira stood on both sides of a plain field. "I'll be the referee." Bill said standing in between the two. "The battle between trainers Akira and Gladion is about to begin, each side will use one Pokemon and the battle is over when either Pokemon is unable to battle. There will be no substitutions! Bring out your Pokemon."

"Silvally, let us fight together!" Gladion throws his pokeball and appearing was his signature Pokemon Silvally.

"Salamence, your technique is key!" Akira throws her pokeball and appearing was Salamence, with all the ferocity and intimidation it had.

"Battle begin!" Bill called out lowering his arm between the two. Gladion and Akira both eyed the opponent with narrowed vision and watched for who would make the first move.

"Silvally Crush Claw!" Gladion pointed right at Salamence and Silvally instantly attacked with incredible speed.

'It's fast.' Akira could barely manage to say a command to counter Silvally's incredible speed. "Hyper Beam." Salamence fires its Hyper Beam at Silvally, but even without Gladion's command, Silvally dodged the attack and then continued forward with its claws glowing white. It slashes twice and flings Salamence backwards with Crush Claw.

"Again! Crush Claw!" Gladion said instantly after the first attack hits. Salamence couldn't get back to attack after a Hyper Beam so Silvally had no problem hitting it with a powerful Crush Claw. Salamence falls over.

"Now Ice Fang!" Gladion called out. Silvally's teeth glow blue and it bites Salamence in the back.

Akira narrowed its eyes on a super-effective move. Salamence shakes its head shaking off the faze, but it groaned at being damaged pretty badly.

"Multi-Attack!" Silvally cloaks itself in white energy and it runs at Salamence with the incredible speed it had.

"Dodge." Akira ordered with a mere mumble and Salamence flies just a little dodging the attack having Silvally go under it. "Dragon Rush." Salamence flies into the air and then cloaks itself in a powerful blue energy and it flies right at Silvally.

"Turn around with Multi-Attack!" Silvally turns around and then jumps to counter Salamence with Multi-Attack the two attacks collide in mid-air and explode. Silvally lands using its feet to stand. Salamence wasn't down either, but it was panting. The previous Ice Fang attack did a lot of damage.

'We cannot hide this any longer.' Akira takes out a short stick with an odd-looking stone on the end from her pocket. "Salamence?" Akira looked at Salamence who grunted in agreement, they needed it to win the battle. Akira extends the stick into a long staff-like object, she touches the stone on the top just once and it begins to glow. "Keystone glow and shine, react to my soul and beat like my heart to surpass evolution!" There was also a stone on Salamence's right leg, it glowed along with Akira's stone.

'What is this?! A Z-move?!' Gladion gasped to the energy reaction. 'No... this feels different from a Z-move... what is it?'

"What is?!" Lillie had her eyes fixed on the reaction, but was speechless to speak or understand what was going on.

Akira holds out the key stone to Salamence as the lights from the keystone and Salamence's stone seem to connect and change colors. "Salamence, Mega Evolve!" Akira's stone and Salamence's Mega Stone react fully covering Salamence in a neon mixed color energy. Salamence bursts out of the energy in a different form. "ROAR!" Salamence roars, its wings became more blade-like, it had more fierce looking body parts now.

'Did she say Mega Evolution?' Gladion wondered what exactly that was. He didn't remember anyone using such a power, not even the Champion of Alola did something like that.

"Mega Salamence, Dragon Rush." Salamence flies up and smashes right into Silvally with a powerful strike with another Dragon Rush, it was almost too quick to avoid and Silvally took a direct hit from the powerful move.

"Silvally!" Gladion looks at the massive damage Salamence did. 'It's grown even more powerful!' Gladion looks at Mega Salamence in the air, where its wings had fused into one giant blade and its legs had been tucked in. Silvally could barely stand after such a powerful attack.

"Dragon Rush, once more." Salamence flies into the air again and crashes into Silvally using Dragon Rush again and Silvally is flung backwards again and crashes into the tree behind Gladion.

Silvally couldn't stand so easily any more, but it still wasn't down. "You're still good. Then use Ice Fang!" Silvally runs at Mega Salamence with its fangs glowing blue, Gladion hoped to end it this time.

"Hyper Beam." Salamence from the air unleashes hyper beam with powerful strike at Silvally and it was too quick to avoid that's to Mega Salamence's Mega Evolved power. Silvally is blasted backwards and was shown to be knocked out.

"Silvally is unable to battle! Salamence wins! The victor is Akira!" Bill shouted out.

Mega Salamence lands and changes back to normal. "Good job." Akira nodded with a smile to her Pokemon.

"Woah." Lillie was surprised at how powerful Salamence was, but she never knew it could evolve further.

"Good job, you deserve a rest." Gladion returns Silvally to its Pokeball and walks up to Akira. 'She's truly strong. From what I could tell from the battle, she doesn't battle unfairly, and is very smart as well... Perhaps it'll rub off on Lillie too. I'll allow her to travel with Lillie for now.' Gladion walks over to Akira. He smiles at her and shakes Akira's hand. Lillie smiles too, she hadn't seen Gladion smile for quite awhile.

Lillie, Gladion, and Akira stayed with Bill that night, in the morning Lillie and Akira prepared to leave once more. Gladion walked up to Lillie before that. "Wait."

Lillie turned around to see Gladion had one hand behind his back. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"A present from our mother. She asked me to give this to you before you leave." Gladion hands Lillie a ring.

"Huh?" Lillie takes the ring. "This couldn't be?! It's!"

"Yes, it's a Z-ring, it used to belong to our grandfather, and then our mother, and now it's yours."

"But... don't you need this?" Lillie asked questioning if Gladion would want it since he was the better trainer.

"No, you keep it." Gladion responded. "I'll follow my own path, you make use of that ring, along with this." Gladion hands Lillie a Z-crystal, it was red.

"This is!"

"Firiuium Z. Make good use of it." Gladion walked away.

"Thank you, brother." Lillie smiled to him, but he couldn't see that.

 **To tell the truth, I play Pokemon Sun and Moon, I really like the game and I do have a Mega Salamence in the game, so... yeah, I love Mega Salamence. But there's a real reason that Akira has a Salamence and it'll be revealed later. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Revelation

'As we traveled south, me and Akira went back through Cerulean City and then through Saffron City. I would have challenged the gym leader, but she wasn't there for some reason. With no better options, me and Akira went towards Vermillion City instead. There I figured out the gym was an electric type gym. Also, ever since Gladion gave me a Z-ring and Z-stone, me and Charmeleon were able to perform the Z-move Inferno Overdrive! It's super powerful and we've knocked out numerous opponents with it. Oh yeah, did I mention I also caught an Oddish! It's very friendly to the others, I think it especially likes Butterfree. So anyways... we're in Vermillion City's Pokemon Center.'

Lillie was on the phone again, Akira had a feeling it was the same person.

"I've got two badges so far, I'm going for my third later today."

"Oh? Really? You should!"

"Well, it's really a standard battle, not really different from a normal battle. It's kinda different compared to trials so I guess it's a little more pressure. Oh, and did I mention this, I got a Z-ring from Gladion!"

"I know! He says it used to belong to my grandfather! Charmeleon and I can now perform our Z-move!"

"Oh really? So, how's Nebby doing?"

"Wow! It sounds so powerful! I can't wait to face it in battle!"

"Of course I won't hold back! Nebby is someone I have to go full out on!"

"By the way... have you heard of something called Mega Evolution?"

"From a guy named Dexio huh... So that's what it is... So it's kinda like a Z-move, only with evolution..."

"Akira was using it in a battle with my brother! Her Salamence changed completely and it became much faster and stronger!"

"So Akira has something that you actually don't have... that actually says a lot about her..."

"Thanks! And, don't let your guard down! I just might use it on you!"

"We'll see! Okay, talk to you later." Lillie hangs up and the phone.

Lillie nods to Nurse Joy after her Pokemon were healed. "Thank you." Lillie bows to Joy and she and Akira make their way out of the Pokemon Center. The two then head towards the gym, whose gym leader is Lt. Surge as they've heard from the locals. The rumors say he's really strong, but then again, so was Lillie.

Lillie and Akira now stood in front of the gym. Lillie nods and then makes her way into the gym. Inside it seemed to be a large room, not a rock battlefield or a water battlefield like at the previous two gyms. Just a plain field, but there were two people on the field as well.

"Come on! Stand!" A very large man was towering above the others. Next to him was a Raichu. Then in front of that man was a young girl. That girl wore bright yellow clothes consisting of a light yellow jacket with a hood and pants, she had blue eyes, bright blonde hair and a ponytail that was oddly shaped in a zigzag, but now that Lillie took a closer look, it was just like the tail of the Pokemon beside the girl, a Pikachu that looked worn out was beside the girl and they both looked exhausted. "Stand!" The young girl quaked in fear a little bit and then stood up with narrowed eyes. "Right..."

"Um?" Lillie began to say, but the large man cut her off.

"Huh? Hey! We have another challenger!" Lt. Surge walks over to Lillie and gives her a big grin. "Huh, I have a cute challenger this time. So? Shall we?" The lights of the room light up revealing the giant battlefield. "So? Are you ready?" Lt. Surge gestures to Raichu below him. "Rai!" Raichu nods in agreement, it was ready to fight.

"So? Who'll you be using? This match will be one-on-one." Lt. Surge's Raichu goes out to the field.

"One-on-one." Lillie mumbled to herself, she takes out a Pokeball. "Charmeleon, trial start!" Lillie throws out Charmeleon. "CHAR!"

"Charmeleon, not a bad choice! Let's go!" Lt. Surge narrows his eyes on his opponent. It was fierce and might even scare off someone, but Lillie wasn't going to run.

"The Vermillion City Gym battle is about to begin! Each side will use one pokemon and the battle is over when either side is unable to continue. The challenger has the first move. No substitutions or time limit! Battle begin!" The referee lowered his hand to indicate the battle has begun.

"Charmeleon, flamethrower!" Lillie called out without hesitation. "CHAR! MELEON!" Charmeleon unleashes a powerful flame from its mouth.

"Give it Thunderbolt!" Raichu charges up and unleashes Thunderbolt right at the flamethrower, the two collide mid-field and cancel each other out.

"Ah, not bad. You managed to counter my attack." Lt. Surge complimented. "Not many challengers can do that! Raichu! Iron Tail!" Raichu jumps into the air and then comes down on Charmeleon with its tail glowing white.

"Dodge and use Flame Burst!" Charmeleon jumps above Raichu and creates a stream of fire that spreads into several streams. The Flames crash into Raichu sending it backwards.

"Wow, not bad. Use Thunderbolt again!" Lt. Surge called out. Raichu charged up and unleashes another blast of electricity at Charmeleon.

"Metal Claw!" Lillie called out quick. She had actually discussed this with Charmeleon before since they knew they were going to face electric types. Charmeleon sticks its claws into the ground and as the thunderbolt hits it, the electricity is redirected.

'It used Metal Claw as a ground wire.' Akira thought, she looked towards Lillie again. 'You're improving every day Lillie.'

"Flamethrower!" Charmeleon unleashes a direct flamethrower at Raichu and hits it dead on almost making it fall over.

"Now Charmeleon, it's time for us to use it." Lillie touches her Z-ring and waves her arms up as if she was a flickering flame. Charmeleon mimics Lillie's movements.

"Huh? What's she up to?" Lt. Surge wondered.

"Charmeleon! Inferno Overdrive!" Charmeleon pulses with Z-power all around its body and it generates an enormous fireball in its mouth and sends that fireball towards Raichu. Raichu was too stunned to realize it and it was too late when it realized that it was a massive explosion of flames and nothing more was said after that as Raichu falls in defeat.

"CHAR!" Charmeleon roars out in superiority.

"We did it!" Lillie cheered. Charmeleon nods towards its trainer with a happy smile. Lillie does the same thing back.

"Good job Raichu, you deserve a good rest." Lt. Surge returns Raichu to its Pokeball and then walks over to Lillie. "Congratulations, you fought with spunk and bravery. Here's your Thunder Badge." Lillie happily accepts the badge. "Trial Complete! I got the Thunder Badge!" Lillie holds up the badge shining it on the lights in the gym. Charmeleon gazed in gladness. Lillie takes out her badge case and puts the new badge in, she now had three of them. "Thank you for the battle."

Lillie walks out of the gym with Akira, but what she didn't notice with the sparkle in the other girl's eyes. "Wow..." She had her eyes on Lillie the whole time and never missed a moment. The other girl walks out of the gym.

A little later...

Lillie and Akira had their Pokemon out for a little fresh air in a large field while they had some lunch nearby.

"Char!" Charmeleon and Blaziken trained on their flamethrowers, which made Lillie and Akira smile to see their Pokemon were already trying to help each other get stronger.

"They're really getting along, aren't they?" Lillie said happily to Akira with a smile.

"Yes, they are." Akira replied bluntly, but she catches something out of the corner of her eyes.

"Druddigon use Dragon Rage!" Akira pointed sharply towards one of the trees southwest of her. Druddigon reacts quickly, even though it didn't see its target, Druddigon trusted Akira enough to attack without that. Druddigon unleashes Dragon Rage and blasts the bushes.

"YAH!" A shriek was heard inside the bush. Out jumped the girl from before, and Pikachu was perched on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Lillie stands up and walks towards the girl with a curious and worried look. "You're that girl from before." Lillie stated.

"Hehe... I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to intrude..." The girl said shyly.

"No! It's okay." Lillie replied trying not to make her seem uncomfortable.

Akira walks over to the two. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name's Yuki." Yuki responded. "This is my best friend Pikachu." Yuki gestures to Pikachu who waves. "Pika!"

"Emo!" Emolga lands on Akira's shoulder and waves to Pikachu. Pikachu and Emolga land in front of each other. "Chu, Emo." The two exchange electricity to communicate as if they shared a brain.

"Hello Yuki." Lillie says with a smile.

"H-Hi..." Yuki said quietly, she mumbled again.

"Is something wrong?" Lillie asked, Yuki was actually starting to act like her some time ago. So shy and timid, but then again at the least Yuki was a trainer.

"I'm just shy..." Yuki mumbled. "I-I have stuttering issues..."

"Oh." Lillie smiles at Yuki. "Don't worry, we're not going to harm you. We just want to be friends." Lillie looked Yuki in the eye with a smile.

"Thanks!" Yuki suddenly changed to a happy mood and face.

"Why were you in the bushes?" Akira asked, seeing how everyone seemed to forget about that.

"I... I watched your battle with father... Y-you were amazing!" Yuki managed to blurt out.

"Father? You mean Lt. Surge?" Lillie remembered that Lt. Surge and Yuki were oddly doing something before she arrived.

"Yeah... my father is kinda rough with me. He wants me to become strong so he trains me a little harshly, he gave me my buddy too." Yuki looks towards Pikachu with a smile.

"Oh... so you were saying something about my battle?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, I-I... I loved it! Please, can you be my mentor?!" Yuki asked with eyes that made Lillie know she wasn't joking around.

"M-mentor?!" Lillie was surprised at why Yuki would ask that. "W-why?!" Lillie shivered a bit to snap herself out of stuttering.

"P-please? I really need a powerful trainer to help me become strong... Please?" Yuki said, but it was obvious she still wasn't completely comfortable with it.

Lillie nods with a smile. "Sure, I'll do it."

Yuki smiles back with her hopes restored. "Thank you!"

"I'm Lillie by the way." Lillie holds out her hand and shakes Yuki's.

"Akira." Akira does the same with Yuki.

"But, to be honest Akira's..." Lillie was about to say 'stronger than her' when Akira cuts her off.

"Weaker." Akira finished the sentence. "Excuse us." Akira pulls Lillie away from Yuki for a brief moment.

"Why'd you do that? You're the stronger of us, so shouldn't you train Yuki?" Lillie wondered why Akira said she was the weaker one when it was clear she wasn't.

"Pretend I'm the weaker of us. This is an opportunity for you to become stronger." Akira suggested, but Lillie raised her eyebrow confused of what Akira meant.

Akira explains further. "The student becomes the teacher. We've trained together, and they say if you can teach someone else how to do something, you're going to be able to do it yourself with no problem." Akira gestures to Yuki. "Yuki is like you a few weeks earlier. She's still new to battling and training, I want you to teach her so you can gain proficiency in those things even more."

Lillie pondered it for a moment. She then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." Lillie nods to Akira and she approaches Yuki while Akira tended to the Pokemon.

"Okay, let's get started." Lillie nods to Yuki and Yuki nods right back.

Truth to be told, Lillie was much smarter than most trainers. Her knowledge came from studying Pokemon with Professor Kukui for quite some time. She knew the types, abilities, and all other sorts of things, it was really battling that she had a lack of knowledge in at first, but Akira helped her with that since the beginning. Lillie went over with Yuki the things she knew about Pokemon. The basic types, the matchups, the moves, the status conditions, abilities and so on and so forth.

'She's growing.' Akira thought as she watched the two converse.

"Okay, got that?" Lillie asked, she had finished explaining most of the basics to Yuki.

"Yup." Yuki nodded she felt a bit better now that she knew the things Lillie taught her. It would take some time to remember all those things, but Yuki was certain she would eventually. "Um... can you tell me what that move you used in the gym was? That amazing fire type move!"

"Inferno Overdrive." Lillie responded instantly. "It's a Z-move."

"Z... move?" Yuki was curious as to what exactly that was.

"Let me explain, a Z-move is a special type of move in which a trainer and their Pokemon's wishes combine to unleash an attack comprising the full power of both. These moves are very powerful, but they can only be used once per battle. The Z-Move that a Pokemon can perform depends on the Z-crystal it holds. There are 18 different Z-Crystals that correspond to each of the 18 types, and several others that correspond to specific Pokemon. Z-Moves work by powering up one of the Pokemon's normal moves, so the Pokemon must also know an appropriate move. For the type-related Z-Crystals, the Pokémon must know a move of the same type as the Z-Crystal it is holding. For the Pokémon-specific Z-Crystals, the move required differs for each Pokemon. A Z-ring is also required in order to perform Z-Moves. A Pokemon can only use a Z-Move if its Trainer is wearing a Z-Ring and has the same Z-Crystal the Pokemon is holding. When in battle, the Pokemon and the trainer have to make a certain pose together in order to build up Z-power, and then finally the Z-move is unleashed, and its effects are devastating."

"Wow! Z-moves sound awesome!" Yuki exclaimed. "Can Pikachu learn one?"

"Of course! In fact Pikachu has a specific Z-move, it's called Catastropika!" Lillie exclaimed. She had only seen it once or twice, but she knew the move existed.

"Really?! That sounds amazing! Pikachu, what do you think?" Yuki asked looking towards Pikachu on her shoulder. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a nod.

"Well... you do need a Z-ring, and the Z-crystal for Pikachu too. Not just anyone can have one of those, but unfortunately, I really have no idea where to get one..." Lillie said half-sheepishly and half-ashamed.

"Too bad..." Yuki sighed. "Still, Pikachu's my buddy even without the Z-move!" Yuki presses her cheeks against Pikachu's. "Chuuu." Pikachu gently squeals.

"So, I think it's time for something else." Lillie suggests.

Yuki looks on curiosity of what that might be. "What?"

"A battle, we'll have a battle." Lillie said, she said it gently and calmly, but Yuki looked a little scared.

"I-I... don't know..." Yuki mumbled. "I don't know..."

"Okay..." Lillie was thinking of a way to make it a little more comfortable. "Okay! How about we have a double battle? You and me on a team."

"Double? Battle? O-Okay..." Yuki did feel a little better that Lillie was going to be with her during a battle. "W-who are we battling?"

"I think Akira will help, she'll battle us." Lillie responded, she looks towards Akira.

Yuki nods, but her face still showed she was unsure. "O-okay..."

A little later, Lillie had already discussed with Akira about the battle, but Akira also insisted she battle with certain Pokemon so Akira had quickly switched them with her Blaziken and Druddigon sending them back home and getting the two she was going to use. In another field, Lillie and Yuki stood next to each other with Akira on the other side.

"Charmeleon, trial start!" Lillie throws out Charmeleon and it appears with a roar. "CHAR!"

'So... you need a battle cry too?' Yuki thought to herself, she takes out a pokeball and hesitated a bit before throwing it with narrowed eyes. "Pikachu, bring the thunder!" Yuki throws out Pikachu and it has a little bit of electricity from its cheeks.

"Your techniques are key!" Akira throws out two pokeballs.

"Ari!"

"Drap!"

'Ariados and Drapion.' Lillie thought as she saw the two Pokemon.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower on Ariados!" Charmeleon breathes in and blasts a flamethrower at Ariados, which was super-effective on a bug type.

"Drapion, Pin Missile." Drapion unleashes a barrage of green pin-like blasts from its three pairs of claws. The pin missile and the flamethrower cancel each other out and they explode in the center.

"Ariados, String Shot." Ariados shoots a sticky thread and binds Charmeleon up. "Toxic." Ariados unleashes a blast of poison at Charmeleon and its poisoned instantly. "Char...Char..." Charmeleon moans as it loses power quickly.

"Charmeleon!" Lillie gasped as Charmeleon who was binded was now losing energy thanks to the toxic.

"Venoshock." Ariados unleashes a blast of green energy and Charmeleon is completely engulfed by the poison and hurt badly. "If a Pokemon is poisoned, Venoshock's power is doubled." Akira stated calmly.

Yuki was immobilized, it was almost like she didn't even know she was in a battle. She was so worried about Charmeleon, she didn't notice. "Cross Poison." Drapion unleashes an X-shaped poison that hits Pikachu hard and flings it backwards. "Pikachu!" Yuki gasps as she didn't even notice.

"Yuki!" Lillie called out making Yuki turn her attention to Lillie. "You have to battle too! In a double battle we have to work together!"

"B-but..." Yuki mumbled, she was doubting she could continue to battle, she didn't want Pikachu to get hurt.

"Don't worry! If you don't take a risk, you'll never become strong!" Lillie said again. "Metal Claw!" Charmeleon uses Metal Claw and cuts the threads off. "Now use Flame Burst!" Charmeleon unleashes a bursting ball of fire at Ariados.

"Use Hyper Beam." From its large horn, Ariados unleashes Hyper Beam countering the flames and canceling each other out.

"Now's our chance, Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon unleashes Dragon Rage at Ariados, who couldn't attack again thanks to it already using Hyper Beam.

"Drapion." Drapion reaches over and grabs Ariados with its long tail and moving it out of the way of the attack.

Yuki narrows her eyes having calmed down. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumps in the air and then tucks itself in unleashing a bolt of thunder.

"Drapion." Drapion goes in front of the attack and sticks its tail into the ground sending the electricity into the ground.

'It used its tail as a ground wire... Just like Charmeleon did.' Lillie thought. Akira was even using her strategy against her.

"Aridos, String Shot." Ariados sprays string shot and ties Pikachu up with ease. Ariados being much more powerful in the first place, Pikachu was nearly helpless.

"Pikachu!" Yuki called out in worry and concern.

"Give it another command! Think deep!" Lillie called out. She narrows her eyes on Yuki.

Yuki felt like Lillie really thought she could do it. "Okay." Yuki narrows her eyes. "Discharge!" Pikachu charges up and sparks its electricity making the string shot blow right off with the multiple shots at once in the discharge.

"Drapion, Pin Missile." Drapion unleashes a powerful pin missile and it was quick at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Yuki wasn't quick enough to react, but Charmeleon was, it jumped in front of Pikachu at the last moment and shields Pikachu from the attack. "CHAR!" Charmeleon falls over defeated. It already lost a lot from Toxic earlier. Lillie returns Charmeleon to its Pokeball. "It's up to you."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. And then on Pikachu it was looking at her with a determined look. "Pika!" Yuki narrows her eyes once more. "Let's do this Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!"

"Drapion." Drapion goes in front shielding Ariados and conducting the electricity into ground once more.

Yuki groans and then looks at the ground. "Okay, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, into the ground!" Pikachu sticks its tail into the ground and charges the ground. It was a risk, but Yuki was going to take that risk anyways.

Suddenly the ground erupts beneath Drapion shocking it. "Drap!" Drapion groans at the electricity.

"Got it!" Yuki says, however Drapion momentarily was shocked when it shakes off the electricity without any damage in response. "It's fine?!" Yuki gasped.

"Drapion, Cross Poison. Ariados, Venoshock." Drapion and Ariados do as Akira ordered and both blast Pikachu backwards and into Yuki's arms making them both fall over. Pikachu was knocked out for a moment, but Yuki stayed on the ground.

"Yuki?" Lillie went over to her, she saw that Yuki was crying a little. "Yuki. There's no need to cry."

"But... we lost." Yuki cringes at admitting that.

"Yuki... no one's going to win forever. And to tell the truth, Akira lied earlier, she's actually really strong, much stronger than me and you. But.." At Lillie's but, Yuki looked at her again. "What's better is if you can stand again after a loss. I know that's one of the most important things about being a trainer." Lillie holds out her hand and Yuki takes it with a nod. They both stand. Yuki nods to Pikachu with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll become stronger! I'll become strong, and I'll come to fight you! I want to go on a journey too!" Yuki said happily. She had decided.

"That's the spirit, you'll be great!" Lillie said holding a hand up with a determined look.

Yuki nods to Lillie and the three of them with their pokemon head back to the pokemon center and heal up.

Later on...

Akira was taking a small walk while Lillie and Yuki asked Lt. Surge if Yuki could go on a journey.

"Hold it right there!" Akira looks up as Officer Jenny was right in front of her and she had five other officers with her.

"Hmm?" Akira gasps as ten officers were around her, she was completely surrounded.

"I'm placing you under arrest!" Officer Jenny announced, Akira's face barely showed emotion, but there was emotion this time.

 **So, now you've seen two more of Akira's Pokemon. Can you guess where I'm going with her? Also, can you guess where you've seen a similar person to Yuki? Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8: Daughter of a Hunter

"Thank you so much! But are you sure father?" Yuki asked again, her father really cared about her and he knew a journey was dangerous, but Surge was agreeing so suddenly.

"Of course!" Lt. Surge said with a big grin on his face. He kneels down to Yuki's eye level since obviously Yuki was a lot shorter than him. "Look... I care about ya. I want what's best for ya, and I think you can go on a fine journey. You did endure me for a year! So you've got to have some spunk!" Lt. Surge joked around a little. He than pats Yuki on the head. "Go become strong just like me!" He said with a nice and somehow strong face.

A spark was in Yuki's eyes as she heard those words. "You can count on it!" Yuki walks over to Lillie and nods to her. Lillie smiles back and the two then exit the gym.

Lt. Surge was smiling. "My little girl's growing up! I'm so proud!" No one would guess that was a time Lt. Surge actually cried a little, but it was true whether anyone saw it or not. He then grinned and walked somewhere else in the gym.

Meanwhile...

"You're under arrest, now put your hands up!" Officer Jenny said in a stern voice. She had her Arcanine beside her which growled with flames bubbling around its mouth and tongue, ready to unleash a fire attack any moment.

"Why am I under arrest?" Akira asked in a emotionless voice. She was stunned at first, but that surprise didn't last very long.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jenny wanted to smack herself and Akira now. "You're wanted in several regions! Now come quietly and we won't have trouble!"

"Why am I wanted?" Akira further asked, Jenny was now a little surprised herself at how clueless she could be, but what was also surprising was Akira wasn't even trying to flee or even trying to attack with her pokemon. It was the pattern for the police to bring many officers for the arrest because the thief's pokemon were so powerful and could easily defeat a few officer's pokemon, but now she was just asking odd questions when it was obvious of the crimes committed.

"Pokemon theft of more than 300 Pokemon! You are to be captured and sentenced to life in prison! So come quietly!" Jenny took out another Pokeball just in case. The other officers also had pokeballs at the ready in case of a sudden attack.

"I believe you have the wrong person." Akira said without a change in her stolic face.

"I believe I've got the right one! That Salamence, Ariados and Drapion you have is all the proof I need!" Jenny said. "And the description matches! You're a bit shorter than I imagined, but you're still under arrest."

"I still believe you have the wrong person." Akira said again.

"Enough, you're coming with us! Pidgeot, Feather Dance!" Jenny throws a pokeball and Pidgeot appears and flaps its wings in a dance-like fashion making feathers come down on Akira.

"Uh..." Akira suddenly feels drowsy and weak. "Drapion, Cross Poison." Akira almost faints before throwing her pokeball. Drapion appears and then crosses its arms and then sends an X-shaped poison cross at Pidgeot shooting it out of the sky.

"Pidgeot!" Jenny gasps as Pidgeot falls to the ground poisoned by the attack. "Strong as ever huh?" Jenny narrows her eyes on Akira returning Pidgeot to its Pokeball.

"If you refuse to listen, I have no choice, but to fight." Akira's glare seemed to be ever so dark even if it wasn't intended for that purpose, she wasn't to be taken lightly that was for sure. Akira throws out two pokeballs and appearing was Salamence and Ariados.

The officers began to look a little frightened, but Akira really didn't understand why. But then the idea suddenly hit her. "I see... you mistake me for my mother." Akira looks at Jenny. "I'm not my mother, please do not worry."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Jenny's Arcanine breathes a powerful flamethrower.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam." Salamence fires a Hyper Beam right back and it easily overpowers the flamethrower, Arcanine is blasted backwards. "Arcanine!" Jenny gasped in worry. 'Strong as rumored...' Jenny narrowed her eyes, but then her frown changed to a slight smile. "HA!" Two police officers grab Akira by the arms. "But you're still outnumbered."

The other police officers throw out some pokemon, which consisted of Growlithe, Arcanine, Victreebel, Pidgeot, Tangala, Parasect, Hypno and Drowzee.

The two police officers force Akira's arms behind her back. "As I said, you're under arrest." Jenny walks over and handcuffs Akira. "Drapion." Drapion quickly grabs the two men that grabbed Akira and binds them both with its large arms.

"Tell your Pokemon to stand down!" Jenny puts Akira in the choke hold and begins suffocating her.

Akira barely being able to breathe mumbled. "Stand... down..." Drapion releases the two men and doesn't move. Salamence and Ariados stop what they're doing too. Jenny releases Akira from the choke hold, she reaches into Akira's pockets and takes out her pokeballs and returns Salamence, Drapion and Ariados to their pokeballs. Two men walk over and push Akira to the police car and push her inside and shut the door. 'How annoying...' Akira wasn't really worried because she knew what exactly they mistook her for. It was only going to be a matter of time until the police figured it out. With the amount of crime her mother did, it wasn't completely inconsiderate and hasty.

A little later...

"Where's Akira?" Yuki looked all around the fields she and Lillie sat in after waiting for awhile. Akira was already 20 minutes late from when they promised to meet.

Lillie sighed to herself she looked up at the sky. 'I hope she's okay...' Lillie had a bad feeling about this. Akira didn't seem like a person to be late, she just didn't.

Elsewhere...

At the Vermillion City Police Station, Akira was seated in a chair, she was still handcuffed and Officer Jenny was looking through some papers behind a desk in front of her. Basically it was an interrogation room. "Okay then." Jenny looks Akira in the eye, but Akira didn't even look scared in the last. She then gets awfully close and begins yelling sternly. "ARE YOU GOING TO ADMIT YOUR CRIMES? HUH?! You might get two years shaved off your sentence if you do." Jenny asked with her brows lowered on her eyes and trying hard not to smack the heck out of Akira.

"I have nothing to admit." Akira said bluntly, she wasn't fazed at all by Jenny's interrogation. There was worse she's been through, someone screaming in her face was like a walk in the park.

"Admit it! Admit it! Hunter J!" Jenny yelled out again.

"As I said. I'm not my mother. You mistake me for Hunter J, who is my mother." Akira replied without a change in her expression.

"Huh?" Jenny's expression changed. "Hmm... I suppose you do look like J... but you also look only 11 or 12 years old." Jenny took a closer look at Akira. "What's your name? I'll find your birth certificate."

"Akira Hisakawa." Akira replied bluntly and without hesitation, but yet it didn't seem hasty either, just the same tone again. Jenny was momentarily annoyed at Akira's tones that seemed to be mocking her, but then again, Akira was going what she said so Jenny couldn't really complain.

Jenny keeps guard over Akira while some officers look up Akira's name. Later a man returns to Jenny and whispers a few things into her ear. Jenny nods and then walks behind Akira. "I'm so sorry, Akira." Jenny removes the handcuffs that bound Akira's wrists. "Here in Kanto we didn't yet get word that Hunter J is no longer a threat. And... I'm sorry about your mother... even if she is a criminal." Jenny nods to Akira and gives Akira her six pokeballs back. Akira takes her pokeballs putting them into her bag before she bows and leaves the police station.

Akira walks a little before letting out Salamence, Ariados and Drapion.

"Roar..."

"Ari."

"Drap."

"Are you all okay?" Akira asked, maybe others couldn't tell, but it was Akira's worried tone. All her Pokemon nod back. "I apologize about that... I know we all wanted to leave that life behind. I'm truly sorry." Akira said with sincere.

"Mence..." Salamence growls quietly, it translated to Akira as 'it's okay, it wasn't your fault.'

"Thank you. We should go find Lillie and Yuki." Akira returns Ariados and Drapion to their pokeballs and jumps onto Salamence, who takes off into the sky to their meeting point with Lillie and Yuki.

It was near the evening, Lillie and Yuki were stilling waiting for Akira to arrive. Yuki had suggested leaving, but Lillie insisted they stay. Lillie sighs and was about to tell Yuki they should go look for Akira, when Akira drops in on Salamence.

"Akira." Lillie said quietly. From what she saw, Akira wasn't hurt or anything. She didn't look like she was just in a major battle or anything, but with Akira, Lille really couldn't tell what Akira was thinking because of her expression and tone. "Are you okay?" Lillie managed to ask in the midst of all her questions of where Akira was and what she got herself into.

"I'm fine." Akira mumbled back returning Salamence to her pokeball. She lets Emolga out of its pokeball to fly around her a bit. "Emo." Akira gently rubs Emolga's cheek as it lands on her shoulder. "Emo!" Emolga smiles.

"You're not fine, don't try to hide it. I know it's true." Lillie said to Akira, she glared at her showing she was both serious and worried about Akira. "Now tell me, what's going on? Hmm?" Lillie looks down to Akira's wrist, there were odd red marks, as if something was clamped around and stopping the blood flow. 'Was Akira tied up?' Lillie thought of some interesting explanations. If Akira was kidnapped then she clearly managed to get away somehow.

"I told you, I'm fine." Akira said once more. She rolls down her sleeve noticing Lillie was looking at the mark that the handcuffs left on her wrists.

Lillie puts both her hands on Akira's head, she makes Akira look at her in the eye. "Come on... We're friends... You can tell me anything." She said in a quieter voice. She used it before when she tried to make Nebby go to sleep at night so long ago.

"Very well." Akira finally sighs to Lillie. "Sit down, this might be a long story." Lillie and Akira walk to the top of a large hill and sit down on the top. Akira insisted Yuki wait for them at the bottom of the hill so she didn't hear what Akira had to say.

"Okay, so where were you?" Lillie asked again, but she leans forward and notices Akira's saddened expression. "What's wrong?"

Akira feels it was the right time for the full truth this time, trying to sugar-coat the details would only make it worse when Lillie eventually figured it out. "Have you ever heard of Pokemon Hunter J?"

Lillie flinches and recoils backwards a little at the mention of that name. She then flashes back to a situation before.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A long time ago... Somewhere near the time Lillie became Professor Kukui's Assistant._

 _"Ariados! String Shot!" J throws out Ariados and it blasts out String Shot blinding Lillie to the nearest tree behind her._

 _"EEK!" Lillie struggled against the strings, but they were too tight to break._

 _"I'll be taking this Pokemon, something so unknown is bound to sell at a good price." J points her cannon on her arm at Nebby and blasts out a gold beam freezing Nebby in stone._

 _"Nebby!" Lillie cried out in worriness._

 _"Nebby? That's its name. It's fine, but I'll be taking it." A flying platform flies over and puts Nebby into a container and then the container flies into J's truck. "Capture complete." Salamence flies off with J and Ariados riding on it._

 _"Nebby! Nebby!" Lillie cries out with tears in her eyes as J and Nebby leave._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

'If it wasn't for Professor Kukui that time... Nebby would have been gone forever...' Lillie bluntly thought. She replies to Akira. "Yeah, I've heard of her." She says with a much more worried tone. 'It couldn't be that, J got Akira's Pokemon too?!' Lillie thought with a startled expression.

"She's my mother." Akira said bluntly.

That made Lillie completely shocked, she didn't even consider that possibility of such a horrible and ruthless person being related to Akira.

"WHAT?! Your mother?!" Lillie recoils backwards in shock.

Akira didn't flinch, she continued to speak. "Yes. Just hear me out, my mother had a reason for her crimes."

"What reason?" Lillie was curious now. She knew everyone had reasons for what they do, but this one interested her.

"Well... a long time ago. I lived with my mother and father, we were pretty happy. My father worked a lot to keep us healthy and running. My mother, J, was a powerful Pokemon Trainer, she especially liked her Salamence, which she raised from when she was young. My mother defeated trainer after trainer, and she beat several leagues gathering badges. Later she settled down on her journey to have a family, but then... my father was struck by a serious disease..." Akira explained, her tone seemed to get sadder as she continued speaking.

"Continue." Lillie managed to mumble as Akira continued.

"My mother knew if my father wasn't treated, he would fade away quickly. She quickly sought ways to get treatment and did find a way, but it took a lot of money. So that's when she was forced to seek out new ways to get money. That's when she took up being a Pokemon Hunter and she stole Pokemon to continue paying for my father's medicine. She also became cold, she didn't like to steal Pokemon, but she basically turned cold and ruthless to do what she did. Eventually though... my father was stable, but he still needed more to become fully healthy again. My mother was on some of her final missions, then she would quit that cold life and come back to us... and then..." Akira pauses again.

Akira re-images what she remembered of the story as she tells it. "My mother's ship crashed into Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region on a mission to capture the Legendary Pokemon that resided there. That was the last I saw of her... My father and I went to go check out the wreckage, but nothing was found of her remains, just her Pokeballs. Salamence, Ariados and Drapion were devastated by my mother's death. After that... my father was always in the hospital recovering. I was alone then, so I decided to take Salamence, Ariados and Drapion and I started my journey. I had hoped I could forget my mother while on my journey to be strong... But I guess my reason was so I could be strong, just like my mother... I wanted make my dreams her dreams too."

"I guess earlier, the police encountered me, and thought I was my mother so they arrested me. It took awhile to prove to them I was innocent, but that's why I was late..." Akira finally said.

"Akira..." Lillie brings Akira into a big hug. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "It's okay, I'm here..." Lillie said in a soft voice.

"You don't hate me?..." Akira asked as if that was the way Lillie was supposed to feel.

"No..." Lillie responded, she puts both her hands on the sides of Akira's head and then makes her have direct eye contact. Staring green eyes to gold eyes, Lillie smiled at her. "What happened in the past wasn't your fault..." Lillie began to say and then paused. "We're still friends, aren't we? You're not your mother, and I don't care about that. I still want you to be my rival."

Akira looks towards the ground for a moment. Then she looks back at Lillie. "Okay." The two stand up and bring each other into another hug. Lillie and Akira both nod to each other and then make their way down the hill they stood on, when reaching the bottom, Yuki heads with them back to the Pokemon Center.

The next day...

"Goodbye you guys!" Yuki waves to Akira and Lillie as she and Pikachu on her shoulder were about to leave for their first steps on their journey.

"Bye!" Lillie waved back, as did Akira.

"We'll meet again! I'll see you at the League!" Yuki shouted out and then walks further away.

"We'll battle there! I can't wait!" Lillie shouted back using her hands to shout further. With that, the journey for all these trainers, continues!

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tactics Aren't Enough

'I'm sure I've grown further on my journey now. I battled and defeated the Celadon Gym Leader Erika. Honestly, it was all thanks to Charmeleon! I also received an Eevee from a gentleman in Celadon after me and Akira saved him from some Team Rocket members, it was really nice of him to do that, so I'm grateful. Sometime after that, my Oddish evolved into Gloom and, all thanks to me passing through Celadon on my way to Fuchsia city, Erika gave me a Sun Stone and Gloom evolved into Bellossom! It's amazing because I thought Gloom could only evolve into Vileplume, go figure! Later, I challenged and defeated Janine, the Fuchsia Gym leader. Later, I heard that the Saffron City Gym Leader had returned! I rushed there and defeated Sabrina, or more like, Akira and Salamence flew me there, honestly I couldn't wait until Charmeleon evolves! And…. I got that wish.'

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Come on Charmeleon! You can do it!" Lillie encouraged, but Sabrina's Alakazam had Charmeleon almost cornered. "Char…. CHAR!" Charmeleon's body glows a powerful blue and it changes form. Lillie was momentarily surprised, but she knew what was happening moments after and narrowed her eyes. Charmeleon's tail grew larger, its head and neck grew bigger as well as a major increase in body size, two large wings sprouted on its back. Charizard bursts out of the energy. "ROAR!" Lillie's eyes dazzled with sparkles. "Charmeleon evolved into Charizard!" Lillie felt so happy, like she got her momentum back. "Okay! Charizard go! Use Fire Blast!" Charizard blasts out a five-pointed attack that crashes into Alakazam with a powerful burst._

" _Alaka….." Alakazam falls in defeat. "Alakazam is unable to battle! Charizard's the winner, the victor is Lillie!" The referee called out._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

'So that was how I got the Marsh Badge from Sabrina! So anyways, it's been great so far!'

Lillie and Akira walked down the path east of Saffron City after Lillie managed to defeat Sabrina and earn her 6th Gym Badge, with that their next stop with Cinnabar Island, where the next gym leader was located. "Next gym, here we come!" Lillie had Charizard and Akira had Salamence now, so they were pretty much free to fly wherever they wished at this point. But Lillie still wanted to take the time to explore any unknown areas of the region, just for the full experience of the journey. "Hmm?" Lillie doesn't watch where she's going again and bumps into someone. "Oh, sorry." Lillie instantly apologizes to the man she bumped into. Akira and Lillie took a nice long look at the man though. He was tall, very, very tall. Even taller than Lt. Surge. If someone stretched a Seviper out, that's how tall the man would be, so tall that he was casting a shadow over Lillie and Akira. He had long gray hair and his clothes looked old and hid most of his body besides his face.

"Young girl." The man spoke in a deep voice. Like he had to use up a lot of energy just to say some words. Lillie also took the time to see a Pokemon on the man's shoulder. It was a tiny Pokemon holding a black and red flower.

"M-me?" Lillie stuttered, the man looked kind of frightening.

"I want to give you something…. But only if you promise to use it wisely…." The man continued.

"O-okay." Lillie said, she wanted to at least see what that thing was.

"Here." The man tosses to Lillie a strange looking stone. He then turns around and walks away.

"This is?!" Lillie gasped at what the man gave her.

"A Key Stone." Akira finished Lillie's sentence. 'I wonder, how did a man such as him get his hands on a Key Stone, and why would he give it to Lillie?'

"Wow!" Lillie's eyes sparkled with the sudden gift. "Now all I need is a Mega Stone, right?"

Akira nodded to Lillie. "If I'm correct, Charizard is capable of Mega Evolution."

"Okay, so I'll look for Charizard's Mega Stone!" Lillie said with a determined tone, but Akira was still asking herself about that man.

Meanwhile…

"I lost!" Kaori smacks herself in the face as her Metagross was on the ground and has lost to the opposing trainer's Volcarona. "You're really strong!"

"Thank you." The girl Kaori was battling had dark brown hair in rather puffy shapes, probably not the shape someone would use in public. She also had a Meowstic to her side, a female one for certain as well as it had those distinct colors.

"I'll challenge you again! I know it! And I'll win next time too!" Kaori called out to the girl and then left after returning Metagross to its Pokeball. "Where should we go next, Mimi?" The girl said to her Meowstic.

Back to Lillie and Akira…

"Lillie?" Akira looked towards Lillie with a question.

"What is it?" Lillie turned to Akira wondering what she could want to ask.

"As I told you before. I'm on a journey to gather the Seven Battle Frontier Symbols. We're actually near the Battle Dome. I was wondering if we could stop there." Akira said.

"Of course we can!" Lillie almost instantly replied. "I'd love to see you take on a Frontier Brain!" She exclaimed. She wondered if Akira could handle a Frontier Brain. Akira had told Lillie before about her various battles with Frontier Brains, Noland, Greta, Lucy, Spenser and Anabel. The thing was each of those Frontier Brains were surprised at Akira's interesting strategies that were purposely formulated to target each of their individual weaknesses. Because of that, each of the Frontier Brains lost the battle. Though they still did put up a challenge, Akira's plans just worked better than any of them expected. Akira had also studied the final two Frontier Brains, Tucker the Dome Ace and Brandon the Pyramid King. The thing was that Brandon replied on pure power and took his opponents to their absolute limit and Tucker was a double battle combination expert. Akira had already formulated plans against both of them.

The two of them arrived at the Battle Dome. Akira was ready to take this battle. The fans of Tucker had already gathered around the giant battle dome. Akira walked into the arena, there were already many fans around ready to see Tucker battle. Scott sat in the stands. "Hi." Lillie walks up to him and waves to him, she stands next to him and watches the battle as well. She had Emolga in her arms as Akira asked Lillie to watch Emolga while she battled.

"Hey there, you're the one that came here with Akira, right?" Scott asked having seen Lille and Akira come to the Dome together.

"Yeah, my name is Lillie." Lillie replied with a smile.

"I'm Scott, I'm the manager for the Battle Frontier. It's my job to guide challengers to the new facilities." Scott said, then he looks at Akira. "And I can tell you this, Akira down there is a one of a million challengers who's truly talented."

Lillie looked at Scott with a curious face. "Why do you say that?" Lillie knew Akira was strong, but she was wondering just how strong.

"She's got strategies for anyone and everyone. She defeated most of the Frontier Brains using those strategies." Scott explained, then he looks up and images some of the previous battles Akira's hand. "I remember when she took on Greta at the Battle Arena, she won without even losing a single Pokemon."

"Not a single one?!" Lillie gasped at that statement. Akira defeating a Frontier Brain without even losing a single Pokemon was incredible.

"Yeah. Akira's got a strategy for anyone she comes across, and almost all of them have worked." Scott explained. He remembered that Akira used Meowstic's Yawn to put both Hariyama and Medicham to sleep and then she continuously switched between Meowstic and Mismagius, who both put Hariyama and Medicham away with continuous Psychic type attacks. It was pretty easy since Mismagius was a Ghost type and wasn't affected by Fighting Type moves and with Hariyama and Medicham asleep by Meowstic's Prankster ability and Yawn attack, Akira won without a sweat. Someone who used pure power and straight-up attacks could never defeat someone like Akira.

Scott and Lillie then turned their attention to the battle. Tucker and Akira were both on lifts looking over the battlefield. Many, many people were around, Tucker was a superstar afterall. "So, who dares to challenge me?!" Tucker asked doing some poses to the fans around him.

"Akira Hisakawa. Let's skip any talking and just begin." Akira took out two pokeballs and was ready.

"Very well, you'll be facing the Fire and Water combination, Arcanine and Swampert. They're both my prized pokemon. Now, who will you choose?" Tucker asked with a determined and confident look.

"I already have my plan." Akira knew Tucker's Pokemon ahead of time, so she had the exact Pokemon she needed. "Drapion and Garchomp, your techniques are key." Drapion and Garchomp appear in front of Akira and Akira catches their pokeballs. 'Let's see if my plan will work.' Akira thought, but she knew it probably would.

"The Battle Dome battle between Dome Ace Tucker and Challenger Akira Hisakawa is about to begin! Each side will use two Pokemon in a Double Battle, and the battle is over when both Pokemon on both sides are unable to battle. The Challenger has the first move, begin!"

Akira sighs to herself. "Drapion, Toxic Spikes." Drapion builds a purple orb in its mouth and fires it into the sky and then the orb bursts and many poisonous fragment-like objects spread into the ground.

"Oh no!" Tucker gasps as the toxic spikes quickly take effect.

"ROAR!"

"SWAMP!"

Arcanine and Swampert groan as the poison quickly consume their bodies. "Drapion, Cross Poison." Drapion unleashes a purple cross-shaped attack at the two while they were immobilized by the poison. The cross poison hits them both hard.

"Ah." Tucker narrows his eyes on Akira as both his Pokemon are sent flying backwards and then they're hurt further by the poison. "You've got some interesting strategy." Tucker stated, he hasn't had anyone who used Toxic Spikes on his Pokemon before. Akira didn't respond with any other words than. "Garchomp, Swords Dance." Garchomp builds up power using Swords Dance, its blades glow purple and swords appear around Garchomp as its power increases.

"My turn! Arcanine, Flamethrower. Swampert, Water Gun!" Tucker called out. Arcanine and Swampert were about to carry out his command, but the poison that they were affected with really decreased their speed. Arcanine and Swampert go on both sides of Drapion and Garchomp and unleash their attacks from both sides.

"Drapion, Protect." Drapion tucks itself in and both attacks explode on the sides of Garchomp and Drapion, hitting Drapion's Protective barrier that stopped both attacks. Garchomp took shelter inside Drapion's protective barrier. "Swords Dance." Garchomp does the same move again continuing to raise its power further using Swords Dance.

"Akira has Tucker in quite a tough situation." Scott said to Lillie as the two watched the battle.

"How so?" Lillie asked, she knew poison was difficult, but Scott sounded like he knew something else.

"Well you see. The battle's two on two, and Tucker can't switch Pokemon, so as long as Akira has Arcanine and Swampert poisoned, she has the advantage. If the battle becomes a stamina battle, Tucker will lose because the poison won't stop until his Pokemon have been defeated. Plus, Akira's Pokemon haven't taken damage, I can predict Akira's next move." Scott knew Akira used this before. Lillie narrows her eyes on the battle groans as his Pokemon were losing energy from the poison. "Arcanine, Swampert, it's time to use our signature move." Swampert begins gathering moisture in the air into its fin ready to attack. But it groaned a little from the poison.

"Garchomp, Swords Dance." Garchomp uses Swords Dance once more and raised its attack power to the maximum by now.

"Swampert, Water Pulse! Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Swampert unleashes a tornado of water at Drapion and Garchomp. Arcanine builds up power and blasts a fire-pointed flame to add onto Swampert's attack.

"Drapion, Protect. Garchomp, Dig." Drapion uses Protect again and shields itself against Arcanine and Swampert's attack, while Garchomp escapes underground. Tucker narrows his eyes again as Akira's two Pokemon had dodged or defended against his attack. It only got worse the more the battle dragged on because his Pokemon were suffering from poison. "Go." Garchomp appears right out of the ground and hits Arcanine in the head by a powerful Dig attack by Garchomp's blade, with more than 3 times the power thanks to Garchomp using Swords Dance so many times.

Arcanine goes flying into the air and then faints. "Arcanine!" Tucker gasped as the attack finished off Arcanine instantly. But then again, Garchomp raising its power using Swords Dance, not to mention Dig was super-effective against Fire types as well as the fact that Arcanine had already taken damage from poison, it wasn't so unrealistic. 'I underestimated her.' Tucker gritted his teeth.

"Now, Garchomp use Dragon Rush and Drapion use Cross Poison." Garchomp jumps into the air and comes down on Swampert with its body glowing a powerful blue and a dragon-shaped attack. "Swampert, use Dynamic Punch!" Tucker commanded quickly, but Swampert couldn't move fast enough due to the poison and its hit by Garchomp's attack in the stomach and then Drapion comes in to deliver a Cross Poison attack that scores a direct hit as well. Swampert falls down right next to Arcanine defeated.

"No way." Tucker recoils backwards as he lost without even giving Akira's Pokemon a little damage. Even Tucker's fans were in complete shock. They didn't cheer at all.

Akira wasn't fazed by this, she returns her Pokemon to their pokeballs and steps off the lift.

"As I said. Akira's strategy targeted Tucker's weaknesses. She used the poison to slow down Tucker's combination attacks, and then she used defensive moves with Drapion to shield Garchomp while it builds up power and then Garchomp easily finished off Tucker's Pokemon who were weakened by the poison at that point. A masterful combination, as expected of the daughter of such a fierce battler." Scott said to Lillie.

Lillie was still amazed at how easily Akira won, but then she flinched at the mention of Akira's mother. 'So, J was that strong too? She must have been incredible!' Lillie clenches her fist. 'I'll have to be even stronger if I want to defeat Akira. What's the point of becoming stronger if I can't defeat my rival?' Lillie nodded to herself with narrowed eyes and a determined returns both his Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"You battled well, thanks the both of you." Tucker walks off his stand and then approaches Akira. "I'm most impressed, you're very strong. Here's the Tactic symbol." Akira nods and takes the symbol from Tucker putting it into her case, she now had 6 of the 7 needed symbols of the Battle Frontier. She bows to Tucker and then leaves the arena. Outside of the Battle Dome, Akira talked to Scott.

"So then Champ, the Battle Pyramid is the last place you need to go. It's located currently nearby Viridian City right now and it'll be there for awhile." Scott stated.

Akira nodded to him. "I'll be there soon, but I want to accompany Lillie on her journey first."

"Thanks Akira!" Lillie smiles that Akira would take time off just to be with her. Lillie and Akira send out their respective flying type Pokemon and the next stop was Cinnabar Island. As Charizard and Salamence fly into the distance, Scott thinks a bit. 'Hmm…. I wonder. Yeah… I wonder how he's doing?'

 **So anyways, with this chapter I wanted to show my frustration with the anime and how some trainers who are supposed to be really strong can be taken down with simple strategies. Well, Akira's that person who actually uses strategy and not just natural power or 'spirit' to win. Oh well…. Anyways, I was also thinking of having several characters from earlier games appear in this story like in Sun and Moon. We just had two of them in this chapter as cameos, but I can assure you they'll appear again later, so maybe you all can tell me your favorite characters that you want to appear in later chapters?**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Cold Confrontation

After a flight over the seas, Charizard and Salamence approach Cinnabar Island with Lillie and Akira, but when they arrived both of them were shocked to see that Cinnabar Island was in a complete wreck, all that was there was a single Pokemon center among the giant crater. Still despite that Lillie had to admit it felt good to have a Charizard giving her a ride, but after this she might never need to have a different Charizard to give her a ride again now that she had her own after all. Lillie went to the Pokemon Center and had another phone call.

"It's going well! I have six badges now, and I just saw Akira battle Frontier Brain Tucker!"

"She won! Actually… she won pretty easily too. From what I've been told, Frontier Brains are tougher than Trial Captains, maybe some even tougher than the Elite Four, but Akira beat one like … well that."

"Well, it was a two-on-two, but Akira poisoned both the opponents and then Drapion and Garchomp finished them both off quickly."

"I suppose, I'm just worried about how I'm going to beat Akira….."

"Thanks… I could use all the encouragement I can get…"

"Well, nice to know you'll be looking out for me."

"Oh really? That's wonderful that Nebby has a friend now!"

"Yeah…. I miss you too."

"Huh? No I've never heard of someone like that."

"A Mega Salamence? Like Akira? I've never seen anyone like that…."

"Okay… Keystone on her ankle, odd looking cape, black hair, I got it."

"Oh, and did I mention this?! I got a Keystone too!"

"I know, it's amazing!"

"Um… from some weird tall guy. I didn't get his name."

"Oh? Sina and Dexio told you about him? So his name is AZ huh…."

"I'm hoping to make Charizard Mega Evolve soon, it'll take my team to a new level!"

"My team? For the second time I'm not telling you!"

"I have five Pokemon so far, I'm wondering who else I should catch, but yeah, all of them are amazing!"

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

Lillie walks over to Nurse Joy who hands Lillie her pokeballs which were of her healed Pokemon. "Thanks Nurse Joy, but just asking, where's the Cinnabar Gym?"

"Oh, it's on the islands over there. The Seafoam Islands, after a violent eruption at Cinnabar, Blaine the gym leader moved his gym to the Seafoam Islands." Joy responded. She points out the area on the map.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Lillie bows to Nurse Joy and then leaves the Pokemon Center. She gazes at the rest of the island, which was just rock and a large crater of ashes from the eruption. "Who knows how many lives were lost..." Lillie sighs to the area of destroyed land.

Akira walks up next to Lillie and puts her hand on her shoulder. "We can't change the past."

Lillie nods to Akira and the two of them jump onto their respective Pokemon and fly towards the Seafoam Islands. Those islands were east of Cinnabar Island, they were quite cold as well, many Ice Types lived there. Lillie and Akira had bought some warmer clothes for the occasion. Once they both arrived at the entrance to the caves in the middle of the ocean. Just a little beyond the entrance was a ladder that led upwards. A sign was next to that ladder saying. 'Blaine's Gym.' With an arrow pointing directly upwards. Lillie and Akira nodded to each other when they saw the sign and then the two of them climbed up the ladder and saw a smaller room carved out of the cave. The rocks and floor tiles were arranged into a battlefield. A man comes to greet them. "Hello, welcome to the Cinnabar Gym. I'm sorry, but Gym Leader Blaine is busy at the moment. He's dealing with a problem in the lower islands."

Lillie flinched a little at that statement. "A problem? What is it?"

"All the Ice Types in the caves below the Islands have been oddly frightened recently. Blaine went to go check it out." The man responded. "You're welcome to wait here for him, or go somewhere else." The man suggested before he turns around and walks away.

Lillie paused for a moment and then turned to Akira. "What do you think is going on?" Lillie said asking what Akira thought of the situation.

"I'm not sure. It might be pretty bad." Akira replied wondering what could cause all the Pokemon to be frightened.

"Maybe, we should check it out?" Lillie suggested. She was really worried about the Pokemon below them.

"Hmm…. okay, you better be ready to fight in the case we encounter the worst then." Akira mentioned. Lillie nodded with narrowed eyes. The two of them head back down the ladder and make their way further down the caves. Lillie and Akira used flashlights that they packed just in case of any sort of caves.

Once they got lower into the cave and the ice and bits of snow were on the floor and ceiling Lillie felt something in her bag. "Huh?" Lillie looks in her bag and finds one of her Pokeballs were shaking. Lillie opens her Pokeball and Vulpix appears out. "Pix! Vulpix!" Vulpix cried out as if it was scared. "Vulpix? What's wrong?" Lillie leans down to Vulpix and wondered what it was feeling. "Pix! Pix!" Vulpix suddenly runs off into the caves. "Vulpix!" Lillie instantly starts chasing after Vulpix. Akira narrows her eyes and follows Lillie deeper into the caves. However, with so many caves and the fact that it wasn't easy to see, Lillie got separated from Vulpix and Akira. Though she should have been smarter with her sense of direction though, that was something that still needed improvement and her journey didn't fix that problem just yet.

As Lillie continued deeper into the cave she heard some small groaning in the distance. She quickly rushes over to where she heard those faint cries and finds along the shores of an underground river, a Pokemon. Lillie instantly recognized this Pokemon as a Lapras. She saw that Lapras had an injured lower fin, probably resulted by being attacked or crashing into something. Lillie gently touched it. "Are you hurt?" Lapras was too weak to respond with nothing more than a slight groan, but it seemed to be a 'yes' to Lillie's translation. "Hold on, I'll help you." Lillie looks around. She knew that Lapras was an Ice Type and putting Ice on that injury might not be so effective as with another Pokemon. Lillie took out a potion that she kept, of course she had plenty of them, some people think a little too many, even before Lillie had Pokemon, Lillie had a little too many medicines, but to her there wasn't a 'too many.' She sprays the wound, but she made sure to be careful not to spray it too fast as she knew it might sting. Lillie then takes out some bandages and slowly bandaged the wound up. "Okay, now for..." Lillie takes out an Oran Berry. "Here Lapras, eat this." Lillie offers the berry to Lapras. Lapras looked at it and then refused. "Come on, you need to eat, please? It'll make you feel better." Lapras didn't seem to move or look at Lillie. "Please? I'm your friend, there's no need to be shy." Lapras paused for a moment before reluctantly eating the berry. Lillie waited to make sure Lapras was okay before standing up and sighing as Lapras moved itself back into the water nearby, it still seemed a little weak, but Lapras was able to swim and would fully heal soon. Lillie nodded happily that Lapras was okay, she then narrowed her eyes and had to focus on finding Vulpix and Akira, but Lillie then saw that Lapras was facing its back towards her but it was looking at her. Lillie pointed towards herself and Lapras nodded. Lillie knew now that Lapras wanted her to jump on top of its back. She remembered using Lapras to cross water in Alola so she knew how to balance herself properly.

Lapras carefully swam across the water in the caves, going deeper and deeper into the cave. Up ahead Lillie heard something in the distance. It sounded like explosions, Pokemon cries as well were there. When Lapras turned the corner, Lillie's eyes bulged at the sight of the distance. There was a small island and two people were there. Akira was already there on the island, she was with an older man, he wore sunglasses and a hat along with a red scarf. He was commanding an Arcanine to attack a Rhydon that was being commanded by a Team Rocket Member. Lillie grunted to herself. 'Team Rocket! They're causing trouble again?' Lillie narrowed her eyes on the island. "Lapras, can you hurry?" Lapras nodded and rushed to the island hitting the shore in record quick time.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked as she stood beside Akira.

"Lillie? Thank god you're okay. These Rocket Members are the cause of all the Pokemon in these caves being worried and scared. We need to defeat them." Akira had Salamence, Garchomp, Drapion, Ariados Emolga and Meowstic out at the moment.

"You're a challenger? I'm the Gym Leader, Blaine. We could really use your help young girl!" Blaine said and his Arcanine agreed with him.

"Right." Lillie nodded and took out some pokeballs from her bag. "Charizard, Butterfree, Bellossom. Help us out with the trial!" Lillie throws out three pokeballs with her respective pokemon appearing.

"More brats!" The rocket member grunted. There were about 20 rocket members in the caves.

"Rhydon! Megahorn!" Rhydon charges with its horn glowing green and drilling.

"Bellossom, Leaf Storm!" Bellossom spins around and then generates a very large amount of leaves and then blasts them in a spiral storm at Rhydon stopping it in its tracks and blasting Rhydon backwards since it was super effective.

"Garchomp, Brick Break!" Garchomp jumps in the air and delivers a hard attack from its blade crushing Rhydon's head into the ground and knocking it out.

"Why you!" The rocket members got angry at the single attack.

"Golem, Rollout!"

"Houndoom, Bite!"

"Arbok, Poison Fang!"

"Weezing, Poison Gas!"

"Golbat, Steel Wing!"

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

"Drowzee, Headbutt!"

The rocket member's pokemon all unleash consecutive attacks all at once. A swarm of Pokemon attack at with powerful moves. Lillie recoils a bit back. "Don't back down!" Blaine encouraged. "Now Arcanine! Fire Blast!"

"Salamence, Hyper Beam. Meowstic, Psychic. Drapion, Cross Poison. Garchomp, Dragon Rush. Ariados, Venoshock and Emolga, Thunder!" Akira called out and all her Pokemon do as said.

"Charizard, Fire Blast! Butterfree, Psybeam! Bellossom, Petal Blizzard!" Lillie called out.

Salamence's Hyper Beam blasts Arbok right back before Arbok's attack could land. Meowstic stops the poison gas and then sends Weezing flying backwards. Garchomp rams right into Houndoom and overpowers the attack sending Houndoom recoiling. Nidorino is hit hard by Drapion's Cross Poison attack and is flung backwards. Emolga's Thunder attack zaps Golbat making it fall out of the sky. Ariados' attack makes Drowzee poisoned and then makes it fall too hurt to battle. Arcanine's Fire Blast completely incinerates the other Pokemon that the rocket members didn't command to attack. Lillie's Pokemon send the rocket members flying backwards and unable to move very much from the damage.

"Go Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Lillie called out.

"Meowstic, Yawn!" Akira added onto the sleeping attacks.

The two sleeping attacks make 17 of the rocket members fall fast asleep. "Damn it!" The remaining three rocket members were scared of the Pokemon that were cornering them.

"Golbat!" A Golbat comes from above going to attack Lillie with a sneak attack.

"Ah!" Lillie doesn't notice until the last minute, but an Ice Beam blasts Golbat out of the sky. "Huh?" Lillie looks behind her to see that Lapras had done that. She nods to it happily. "Thanks!" Lillie nods to it with a smile. Lapras nods back in agreement.

"Okay." Lillie stands strong with hers and the other Pokemon surrounding the Rocket Members.

"COOOOO!" Suddenly a cry was heard from within the caves. Appearing through the caves and flying with grace. Lillie's eyes bulged and her voice gasped with some white mist from the cold air and Akira's eyes narrowed at the Legendary Pokemon Articuno.

"That's!" Blaine gasped himself, as he didn't see the Legendary Pokemon despite living on the island for some time.

"COOO!" Articuno cried out again. It narrowed its eyes on the Rocket Members. "COO!" Articuno unleashes an Ice Beam of legendary power making the remaining rocket members fall over and they weren't getting up anytime soon.

"It's beautiful." That was all Lillie could say about Articuno. She gazed at it with sparkling eyes, however that gaze wasn't there for long because Articuno shifted its eyes towards Blaine, Lillie and Akira. It fires another Ice Beam them. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard does as Lillie asked and blasts Flamethrower to counter Articuno's Ice Beam, even though Articuno was the stronger Pokemon, the type advantage allowed Charizard to stop the attack.

"It must think we're with team Rocket!" Blaine exclaimed. Lillie and Akira both looked at him with cautious looks.

Articuno blasts another Ice Beam this time hitting the space between Bellossom, Garchomp and Ariados. The three Pokemon are knocked to the ground by the powerful explosion that attack made. "It's so powerful." Akira commented.

"We can't just let Articuno hurt our Pokemon!" Lillie runs up forwards and holds out her arms as if she was a human shield. "Articuno stop! We're not your enemies!" Articuno doesn't listen as it fires another Ice Beam at Lillie. Lillie's Pokemon gasp as they couldn't get to Lillie in time to stop the Ice Beam, but an Extrasensory comes in and catapults Lillie out of the way. Lillie looks towards the rocks on a small cliff nearby. Standing on it was a beautiful snowy cloak with flowing tails of white beauty. "Nine!" Ninetales cried out and it jumped to the island.

"A Ninetales?" Blaine was confused because that Ninetales didn't look like the one he had.

"Wait?" Lillie wondered if it were true. She looked at the Ninetales and it smiled at her the same way Vulpix did. "It's you! Vulpix evolved!" Lillie stood up with joy. It took awhile for Vulpix to locate the disaster from the caves, in the meantime, it found an Ice Stone within the caves and evolved into Ninetales. "Nine!" Ninetales called out to Articuno. Articuno was going to attack, but it decided it might as well listen to a fellow Ice type. "Cuno?" Articuno asked if what Ninetales said about Lillie and the others was the truth. "Nine!" Ninetales replied with a nod. "Pa!" Lapras agreed with Ninetales as it called out to Articuno as well. Articuno nods to itself and then flies into the cave understanding that it made a mistake.

"It's over…" Blaine sighed as he sat down.

Lillie runs over to Ninetales and hugs it tightly. "Thank you Ninetales!" Ninetales rubs its soft fur on Lillie happily with a smile.

Blaine makes quick work and ties up the rocket members just to make sure they wouldn't escape. Arcanine made sure they wouldn't escape either.

Lillie, Ninetales and her other Pokemon walk over to Lapras. "You too, thanks Lapras." Lillie smiled at it. If it wasn't for Lapras, Lillie wouldn't have made it to the area to help the others. Lapras nods happily to Lillie, but then Lapras pointed its head to Lillie's bag. "Pa…." Lillie wondered what Lapras was thinking. "Huh?" Ninetales walks over to Lillie's bag, it puts a paw over the pocket where Lillie kept her Pokeballs to try and tell Lillie what Lapras meant.. "Oh? Does that mean you want to come with me Lapras?" Lapras nods to Lillie with a smile. "Is that okay with you?" Lillie turns around and asks her other Pokemon.

"Roar… "

"Free!"

"Bello!"

"Nine."

All the others agree. Lillie takes out a Pokeball and presses it against Lapras' head capturing it with only a few shakes and then a click. "I caught a Lapras, trial complete!" Lillie holds up Lapras Pokeball to her other Pokemon who celebrate as well.

Soon enough, Lillie, Blaine, Akira and their pokemon make their way out of the caves. Later at Blaine's Gym…..

"Okay then, now that that's out of the way. You're a challenger right?" Blaine asked Lillie while inside the gym.

"Yes sir." Lillie nodded in reply.

"So, as the Cinnabar Gym Leader! I am Blaine of the Fire Types! I accept your challenge!" Blaine and Lillie move to the opposite sides of the battlefield. Lillie held up a pokeball and the gym battle was on, with six pokemon now under her belt, the road to becoming a Champion had gotten shorter!

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	11. Special Episode 1

**(Note: This chapter is not in proper timing with the story, it's merely foreshadowing and for fun)**

'It's been awhile, I'm already one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in this region... but now I can't even touch Pokemon, except my own. Why am I such a coward?'

Lillie woke up to a new day. She was in for another day of research and learning at the trainers school.

She lived in a mansion with only a few servants that Lusamine provided for her. Lusamine was busy running the Aether Foundation, and Gladion was who knows where since he was no doubt travelling with his Silvally and continuing to become ever stronger. Still, Lillie was able to match strength with the Champion of Alola, as well as the strongest of the Battle Frontier and probably every gym leader that existed. Anyone that looked at her now would probably laugh at her. Lillie had made sure that no one make her story public, and to make sure the news wouldn't say anything, Lusamine went through great pains to hide everything that happened before. Lillie couldn't touch Pokemon now, only her own was she still comfortable with at this point. She would even react a little scared to even touch Akira's now. Lillie just wanted to hide her past, to show that she even changed her Z-Form clothes and hairstyle back to what it was originally. Despite what happened, Lillie still pretended to be a happy person most of the time and just mostly fake that was scared of Pokemon for an unknown reason and keep others guessing what such thing was. Not even her Butlers knew anything, when they guessed Lillie would tell them false stories to get them off her back. To new students who didn't know her, such as Ash, she just appeared to be a person who was just scared of touching Pokemon and was probably never going to be a trainer. Lillie really had to congratulate herself on fooling everyone for quite awhile. Her friends that did know about her past also faked it as if Lillie hadn't gone on such adventures as of yet.

Recently, Lillie had made friends with a Trainer named Ash Ketchum. Though she didn't express it, she knew Ash already had been through a lot of training and tough situations. Still, she also knew that Ash still had a long way to go before he made it to being a Pokemon Master, or so he's said. Lillie remembered seeing Ash participate in Pokemon Leagues before she even set off on her own journey. But still, if she remembered correctly, he never won a league either. Lillie may have had only participated in one league, but she won her league so there was really nothing to say about her skills compared to Ash. They both seemed to love Pokemon with their entire hearts, but Lillie was more educated to begin with, and probably had better rivals and traveling companions to push her to become stronger. Also from what she could tell, Ash was a bit clumsy and dim-witted at times as well as reckless. Though, above all, she knew he was stubborn as well, he was convincing and also hyperactive most of the time.

Lillie had a pretty much normal day at the Pokemon School, she excelled in school, in both battle and research knowledge. Though it was kinda odd for her to be at a simple school when she really should be challenging more Gyms or fighting more Champions, but still since the incident there wasn't anything left to do about that. New students came to her everyday, at least one asking her about her past, but Lillie only responded as if those things never happened. She really just wanted to keep her past hidden until she felt safe to express it. Lillie was often told by Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and even Professor Kukui that she really shouldn't be doing this and instead embrace her past as a powerful trainer, but even they didn't know what exactly happened with Lillie. The only ones that did know were Lillie's family, Akira, Yuki and Kaori, mostly because the last three were there when it happened.

Today Ash was walking through the Pokemon school, when he noticed a room he hadn't been in before. He enters through to see Professor Kukui and Samson Oak talking to a girl he didn't recognize. "Thanks Akira, your time is appreciated." Kukui said to Akira and she is about to leave when Kukui notices Ash.

"Hey Ash!" Kukui waves to him.

"Hey Professor Kukui." Ash waves back to him. "Um, who's this?" Ash gestures to Akira.

"This is Akira. She's not a student here, but she's our guest." Akira nods to agree with Professor Kukui. Emolga swoops down to land on Akira's shoulder. "Emo!"

Ash smiles to the electric sky squirrel from the Unova region, he recalled his friend Iris also has one.

"Pika-Pika!"

"Emo-Emo!"

Pikachu and Emolga wave to each other.

"A guest? From where?" Ash asked taking a good look at Akira, but then he notices on Akira's jacket there was a gold circle that looked a little familiar. 'That looks like a Frontier Symbol... but it's not any of the ones I've earned.'

"Akira is the Frontier Brain of the Battle University in Kanto." Kukui said.

"WOW!" Ash exclaimed. "You're a Frontier Brain?! That's amazing!" Ash holds Akira's hands which doesn't startle her much, but she was slightly surprised by Ash's sudden reaction.

"Student Body President Akira." Akira stated, as that was what people called her while they challenged her within the Battle University. That facility both served as one of the top schools in the Kanto Region, as well as a Battle Facility for the Battle Frontier Challenge.

"Can I battle you?!" Ash asked almost immediately after Akira finished her sentence. "I've already beaten the Battle Frontier Challenge, but if there's another Frontier Brain I want to have a battle with you right away!"

"Wait a second? You've cleared the Battle Frontier?!" Kukui asked in both surprise and curiosity.

"Ah yes. My cousin told me about that. You actually have quite the history Ash." Oak mentioned, the other Oak told him about Ash's great achievements.

"I see… very well. However all battles for my Strategy Symbol must be done at the Battle University under official rules. If you wish, you may come with me when I return to there so you can challenge me." Akira stated.

"Is that okay?" Ash turns to Oak and Kukui since they were the Principal and Teacher respectively.

"Sure, in fact, I think it'll be a Tentacool experience for both yourself and others, finding who's Serperior you or Akira." Oak replied using his Pokepuns again.

"I'll allow it. In fact, I think it'll be a good experience for everyone. Do you think this could be a field trip Oak?" Kukui figured the other students would like to watch a Frontier Battle since Lillie was really the only one out of them all to see one previously, having seen Akira's challenges at the Battle Dome and the Battle Pyramid.

"Of course, it'll be an excellent experience for everyone." Oak replied with a nod. "I'll inform the others of this right away." Oak leaves the room to do just that.

"I'm going to visit Lillie. I'll return later." Akira begins to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Can I come?" Ash asked with an energetic face.

"Very well." Akira states and then continues walking. Once they were outside, even on the higher floor of the school, Akira throws out a Pokemon.

"ROAR!" Salamence roars to Akira. Akira jumps onto Salamence.

"WOW! A Salamence!" Ash's eyes glow to the Salamence in front of him. 'I could be facing Salamence later too, I better be ready.' Ash jumps onto Salamence as well and Salamence takes off towards Lillie's house.

Lillie was just arranging some plushies on the shelf when Akira jumps onto her balcony. Lillie nods to Akira as she was expecting her to arrive, but she flinches a little when Ash was behind her. "Why is he here?" Lillie asked whispering to Akira.

"He wanted to come." Akira replied in the same whisper, making sure that Ash couldn't hear them.

"But he'll get in the way." Lillie stated.

"He's an aspiring trainer, perhaps it's best he stays with us." Akira mentioned. "It might actually strengthen himself."

Lillie slowly shook her head. "Have you seen him? He can't even sit still for a moment. Sure he's full of energy, but he's just not fit for this type of thing."

"If you want him to leave so badly, then you tell him." Akira walks through the door to another room.

Lillie puts her hand on her face. 'Akira always has to make things hard…..' Lillie didn't want to be rude and tell Ash he had to leave, but if he became a distraction, she would have to.

Lillie and Akira sat in Lillie's room with piles of books around them. It was a little studying session. Ash would have joined them, but studying was not his league. He just sat around and drooped like a moron. Even Pikachu was bored and decided to take a nap. "Come on guys, can't we do something more fun?" Ash asked in a groaning voice.

"This is fun for us." Akira replied in a blunt voice making Ash moan again.

The day passed by with Ash unable to sleep at night due to having slept during Lillie and Akira's study session. In the morning during the next day of class something else came up.

"Today we're going to go over Pokemon Battling, even if you decide not to be a Pokemon Trainer and battle a lot, there will always be a time where you will have to battle, so it's best to be prepared. For this lesson, we'll be having a demonstration battle, so I would like everyone to pay attention to me and Principal Oak during the demonstration." Kukui stated.

"AWWW! But I wanted to battle." Ash groaned hitting his head on the desk. "Pika-Pika!" Pikachu agreed wanting to get some battling in.

"Oh? Well if you want to battle, you can, you'll be our demonstration today Ash." Kukui said gladly allowing a student to participate in real-life situations to increase their experience, but he already knew Ash had battled a lot in the past, so he knew he would set a good example.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ash instantly sprung up from his desk with a perked up face.

"So? Who do you want as an opponent? Me or Oak?" Kukui asked, but before Ash could answer Lillie did.

"I'll be your opponent." Lillie stated, Ash instantly turns to face Lillie.

Ash looks at Lillie with a shocked face. "Huh? Lillie, I thought you weren't a trainer."

"You thought wrong." Lillie replied with a more stern voice.

Ash was shocked and a bit confused now. 'Lillie seems different somehow.' Ash saw the look in Lillie's eyes and her expression as if she was an entirely different person, as if she had an entirely new personality and confidence of a Champion.

"Well?" Lillie's word snaps Ash out of his trance.

Ash nods instantly. "Yes, I'll definitely battle you! I never back down from a challenge!" Pikachu agreed with Ash.

Lillie nodded towards Ash and then sits down. The other classmates were a little nervous about this.

"Lillie? Are you sure of this?" Mallow whispered to Lillie.

"You're really want to do this?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes. I do." Lillie replied with narrowed eyes. 'I'll see what kind of trainer Ash is personally.'

After Kukui went over the basics about Pokemon Battling, the class took a break outside. Ash is then on one side of the battlefield with Lillie on the other.

The other students sat on the side. Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe were interested on how Ash would handle Lillie's skill. Kukui was just wondering the same, but he also wondered why Lillie chose to battle. Akira watched the battle as well from the roof of the Pokemon School, Emolga sat on her shoulder.

"Okay Lillie, I'm not going to go easy on you!" Ash said energetically. Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and gets onto the field sparking electricity from its cheeks showing it was ready to fight.

"Latias, trial start." Lillie throws out her Pokeball showing off Latias, which was an extremely rare Pokemon as well as Legendary. Latias cries out with its mythical voice.

"Latias!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. Out of so many Pokemon, the first Pokemon he sees Lillie use is such a powerful and rare one. He wondered what exactly Lillie did in the past. "Okay Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash encouraged, Pikachu got into a stance against Latias.

'So Latias is Lillie's choice.' Akira thinks as she sends it out. 'I wonder how Ash will deal with it.'

"She's going to use Latias!" Mallow exclaimed with excitement.

"Such a rare Pokemon!" Sophocles added.

Lillie took a deep breath and prepared for battle. "The Battle between Ash and Lillie will now begin, each side will use one Pokemon and the battle is over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to continue. No time limit or substitutions. Begin!" Oak declared the battle on.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charges up electricity and blasts Thunderbolt at Latias.

"Light Screen." Lillie commanded, and Latias' body is surrounded by a cube of yellow light that cuts the effects of the Thunderbolt in half. Latias also being part Dragon type, it barely felt the move. Latias seemed completely unaffected by the Thunderbolt.

"Latias, Dragon Pulse." Latias generates in its mouth a large energy blast that took the form of a Dragon as it bursted out and then crashes into Pikachu with a hard hit. Pikachu is knocked backwards hard, it tumbled twice and then struggles to get back up. The power level difference was simply too big, not to mention the effectiveness of the moves as well. Pikachu still managed to get up, but it was still hurt pretty bad.

"Iron Tail Pikachu!" Pikachu runs at Latias with its Tail glowing a bright silver color. Pikachu jumps and flings its tail down on Latias.

"Dodge." Latias moves quickly and dodges the attack with ease. Because of levitate and its flying abilities, Latias was much more speedy than Pikachu. "Psychic, go!" Latias freezes Pikachu right in mid-walk using Psychic. "Dragon Pulse." Latias brings Pikachu close and blasts it from close range by using Dragon Pulse exploding.

Latias sends Pikachu flying into Ash's arms making them both fall over. "Pika!" Pikachu shakes off its damage, but was more worried about Ash. "I'm okay Pikachu, just go!" Pikachu jumps back into battle, but it was favoring its body because of the damage. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumps again and then generates a yellow ball of electricity on its tail and throws it at Latias, but it crashes into Latias' Light Screen once more and did not much damage to Latias.

"Latias, Surf!" Latias flies at Pikachu quickly and a large wave of water generates below Latias to attack Pikachu.

"It knows Surf too?!" Ash gasped as a giant wave headed towards Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu knew what Ash had in mind as it used this once before. Pikachu jumps up and spins using Iron Tail and hits the bottom of the wave with Iron Tail making a cut straight through the surf wave like a ripple. The Surf is completely cut off, then Pikachu hits Latias directly with Iron Tail.

Latias recoils backwards, but it was far from out. 'So, Ash does have some tricks.' Lillie thought as she analyzed the move he just used.

"Amazing!" Mallow's mind wondered how Ash got that move.

"A great use of Iron Tail!" Lana added.

"Not bad." Kiawe might even admit he underestimated Ash.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu blasts Thunderbolt at Latias again, but once again, Light Screen halves the damage. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushes at Latias with incredible speed.

'That's some impressive speed. But.' Latias ascends into the sky and dodges the Quick Attack as Pikachu couldn't fly. Or that's what she thought.

"GO!" Pikachu makes a big jump using the speed it got from the Quick Attack to catapult itself into the sky and then jumps onto Latias.

'That was some jump! And he used Quick Attack to help Pikachu jump further.' Lillie thought as she noticed Ash was smiling and grinning all the way. 'Ash is having fun, yeah…. He reminds me of myself too. I used to have so much fun battling as well. Well then, time to relive those days!' Lillie narrows her eyes and puts on a smile and determination to show that now she was getting serious. "Throw it off Latias!" Latias spins and curves around the sky trying to take Pikachu off its back.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocks Latias hard using Thunderbolt.

"Light Screen." Latias activates Light Screen again halving the damage. "Dragon Pulse, then Psychic!" Lillie commanded. First Latias fires Dragon Pulse and then uses Psychic to control the direction. "Go!" Latias makes a quick turn letting Pikachu smash right into the Dragon Pulse. Latias then throws it off and Pikachu hits the ground hard.

Latias lands still healthy, but Pikachu was defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Latias is the winner. The victor is Lillie!" Oak pointed to Lillie who nodded.

"Too bad." Mallow was a little disappointed Ash couldn't last a little longer.

"It's to be expected." Kiawe stated.

"His opponent was Lillie after all." Sophocles added.

'So, that was Ash's skill. He's got courage, bravery and the ability to think outside of the box… However, he's still lacking some major things.' Akira thought to herself as she analyzed the battle's contents in her mind.

'I feel like I know Ash as a trainer now. I'll see what I can do to help him.' Lillie walks over to Ash who was tending to Pikachu.

"You did good buddy, thanks." Ash thanks Pikachu holding it in his arms and smiling.

"It was a good battle." Lillie said walking up to him.

"Thanks Lillie, but you never told me you were so strong! You seemed so, well…. Not like a trainer when I first met you." Ash said, but Lillie expected him to think that at the beginning, it was how she wanted it to be.

"How should I explain this?" Lillie wondered about how she could let Ash know in the most logical and understandable way.

"So you're going to tell him?" Akira is carried down by another Pokemon. It looked familiar to Ash as well.

"Latios!" Ash gasped at the blue counterpart to Latias. Latios lands behind Akira to be with Latias who was behind Lillie.

"Yes, I will." Lillie said to Akira, and the two of them look at Ash. "Okay, let me start with this." Lillie took a deep breath and began to speak. "I'm one of the most powerful trainers you'll ever see in your life."

 **So anyways, I've watched the Sun and Moon anime recently, I can't say it's a bad show, but I can't say that's it's perfect either. I just wanted to play a chapter supporting what could be a possibility of Lillie's odd fear.**

 **As for the Legendary Pokemon Lillie and Akira have, they're all Legendary/Mythical Pokemon that have been anime/game proven to be more than one of (So it's not so cheap). None of them are Pokemon such as the Mascot Legendaries or Pokemon that need to keep the world in balance. They're all Legendaries that are also generally reasonable to be able to catch (For a Champion) by anime rules. I'll probably write one special episode chapter every five regular chapters from here on out.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	12. Chapter 11: Lillie's First Contest (1)

**Okay, that last chapter got people riled up. Look, I'm not a mind-reader I don't know what people like or dislike, but may I say, I like that people gave reviews about what they disliked because I need to know so I can fix it in future chapters.**

 **As the Legendary Pokemon Tobias-hater stuff…. You should remember that this is a lot of time after Lillie has become a Champion-leveled trainer, from what we've seen, it's not impossible to catch Legendary Pokemon, and to answer other things, Lillie knew that 'He' would have Legendary Pokemon as well, so she needed a few also to have a chance against him. And let's face it, there were times in the anime that Ash could have caught a Legendary Pokemon, but didn't. Also, Pikachu's odd changes in strength between regions make me uncertain on how strong to portray him here. But anyways that's out of the way, so let me get to the actual chapter here.**

Lillie and Blaine took out their Pokemon and prepared for battle.

"The Cinnabar Gym Battle between Lillie the Challenger and Blaine the Gym Leader will now begin. Both sides will use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all three on either side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is able to exchange Pokemon! The challenger has the first move! Battle begin!" The referee announced and then dropped his hands.

"Ninetales go!" Blaine throws out Ninetales, it was a normal one so Lillie was interested instantly.

"Charizard, trial start!" Lillie throws out Charizard that roars with a few flames burning up out of its mouth as it appears.

"So, this will be a fire type vs fire type battle." Blaine stated as he saw Lillie's Charizard.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Charizard blasts out a neon colored blast at Ninetales.

"Dodge and use Fire Spin!" Ninetales blows from its mouth a spiralling flamethrower attack that surrounds Charizard and begins to weaken it.

"Flap your wings!" Charizard takes flight and the flames can't reach Charizard in the air. "Steel Wing!" Charizard flies right down and smacks Ninetales right in the face with a powerful Steel Wing sending Ninetales into a rock with the force. "Now use Dragon Breath!" Charizard unleashes another Dragon Breath and this time it nails Ninetales head on.

"Go Ninetales! Fire Spin again!" Ninetales uses the same move again and shoots Fire Spin in the air.

"Dodge!" Charizard flies around the cave dodging the Fire Spin. "Steel Wing!" Charizard flies right at Ninetales dodging the fire just barely and then spiralling around the flames, Charizard nails its Steel Wing again knocking Ninetales out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Good job." Blaine returns Ninetales back to its Pokeball. "Next up! Arcanine!" Arcanine roars as it appears.

Charizard lands on the ground still having plenty of energy to continue fighting. "Charizard take a break for now, you did great." Lillie said as she returned Charizard to its Pokeball. "Butterfree, trial start!" Butterfree appears on the field next.

"Huh?" Blaine was confused on why Lillie would use a Bug type against a Fire type.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Arcanine blasts out Flamethrower at Butterfree.

"Dodge it!" Lillie commanded quickly, as Butterfree heard, it dodged the attack. "Use Sleep Powder." Butterfree flaps its wings and blows some thick scaled powder that put Arcanine to sleep.

"Return!" Lillie quickly returns Butterfree. Akira nodded at Lillie's quick decision to switch, it seemed Lillie got some of Akira's quick reactions as well.

"Lapras, trial start!" Lillie throws out Lapras, being a water type it was a good matchup and Arcanine was asleep so Lapras had a free shot.

"Hydro Pump!" Lapras blasts an large amount of water at Arcanine blasting it backwards instantly with the massive water. It was powerful and super-effective so it did a lot of damage.

"Now Ice Beam!" Lapras follows up with an Ice Beam that freezes the still-sleeping Arcanine solid and with that Arcanine fainted.

Blaine returns Arcanine to its pokeball and then smirked at Lillie. "Not bad young girl. I like your quick reactions."

Lillie smiles back at Blaine. "Thanks, I have her to thank." Lillie gestures to Akira sitting in nearby.

Akira nods. "Thank you." She appreciated the praise Lillie gave to her.

"Now, go Magmar!" Blaine throws out his third Pokemon, Magmar.

"Lapras, return." Lillie holds out a pokeball and returns Lapras seeing it already battled. She was going carefully just in case so she could analyze Magmar. "Charizard, the trial continues!" Lillie throws out Charizard who was back for an encore.

"Magmar!"

"Charizard!"

"Fire Blast go!" Both Charizard and Magmar unleashed their Fire Blasts together and they both canceled each other out with an immense explosion in the center.

"Dragon Breath!" Charizard follows up quickly with a Dragonbreath attack.

"Dodge!" Magmar dodges jumping the attack.

"After it! Steel Wing!" Charizard takes flight and hits Magmar hard with a powerful Steel Wing, in the air, Magmar couldn't dodge so easily.

Magmar falls down from an explosion in the air. "Turn around Charizard! Steel Wing once more!" Charizard turns around and attacks Magmar in the air again with Steel Wing.

"Magmar Smog!" Magmar regains sight and blows out a toxic smog at Charizard. Charizard in engulfed by the poisonous gas. "Charizard!" Charizard falls to the ground poisoned.

"Magmar, Fire Blast go!" Magmar blasts out a five-pointed flame once more at Charizard who was hurt by the poison.

"Return!" Lillie manages to return Charizard in time before it was hit by the attack Magmar threw. "Butterfree, the trial continues!"

"Magmar, Fire Blast, again!" Magmar unleashes Fire Blast at Butterfree it being a super-effective move.

"Dodge!" Lillie said determined. Butterfree just barely manages to avoid the fire, the flames just barely touching its wing. "Safeguard." Butterfree creates a barrier of green light which would protect Butterfree and the next Pokemon from status conditions. "Return!" Lillie makes a quick exchange.

"Lapras, the trial continues!" Lapras appears again.

"Magmar, use Smog." Magmar breathes a toxic gas again, but Butterfree's safeguard stops the toxic effects.

"Hydro Pump!" Lapras blasts out Hydro Pump at Magmar spraying it with a powerful blast of water making Magmar fall backwards.

"Magmar!" Magmar barely gets up. "Fire Punch go!" Magmar attacks again jumping at Lapras with Fire punches left and right. "Keep it up!"

"Oh no!" Lapras is pelleted by Fire Punches from all around.

"Hydro Pump! On the ground!" Lapras couldn't aim at Magmar with the fire punches hitting it, but Lapras blows a Hydro Pump on the ground and Lapras goes flying into the air.

"Huh?!" Magmar and Blaine are surprised by that revelation.

"Now Lapras, Body Slam!" Lapras lands right on Magmar with its large body crushing Magmar below. Magmar laid below Lapras defeated.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Lapras is the winner, the victor is Lillie!" The referee announced.

Blaine nods and returns Magmar to its pokeball. "Good job. You're really strong. Here's the Volcano Badge."

Lillie gladly accepts the badge from Blaine and then nods to him. "Trial Complete! I got the Volcano Badge!" Lillie holds up badge number 7. She puts the badge with the other six in her badge case. Blaine and Akira both looked happily at Lillie who became stronger with each day.

Lillie and Akira stayed with Blaine on the islands for the night. The next day, the two of them headed into the skies of Kanto to the last gym they would visit, the Viridian Gym.

On the way there, they encounter a little snag...

Lillie and Akira walked down the path towards Viridian City, but coming through the bushes was... "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff came out of the bushes.

"Aww. It's so cute." Lillie kneed down to look at the Jigglypuff in front of her. "You know... I think I'll catch it." Lillie nodded to herself.

"Jigglypuff... Jiggly...puff... Jiggly...puff...Jiggly..." Jigglypuff used Sing and Lillie and Akira quickly fall asleep on the road. Emolga and Eevee who were out also fell asleep.

"Puff?" When Jigglypuff finished singing it looked at Lillie, Akira and their sleeping Pokemon and puffed up like a balloon with anger. Jigglypuff takes off the end of its microphone revealing a marker. It angrily jumps around and starts drawing on their faces and then walks off with a sigh that people once again rudely fell asleep during its beautiful and yet-sleep inducing song.

A little later, Lillie yawns as she gets up. "Huh?!" Lillie looks over to see the others all had marker all over their faces. She then takes out a mirror and sees she also had black marker drawn all over her. "AGHH!" Lillie shrieks out. She instantly takes out a bottle of water and splashes water over her face to wash the marker off.

Akira wakes up a little bit after, only to have Lillie drive a towel right in her face and rub the marker off her as well. "Umm!" Akira mumbled trying to say something as Lillie rubbed all the marker off her face.

Emolga sweatdropped at what its trainer was going through. Eevee did the same with its ears dropping down with a little embarrassment.

"Emo..."

"Eevee..."

A little later Lillie giggled sheepishly about that little situation. Akira just shook her head in disapproval. "Sorry..." Lillie said sheepishly.

Akira just sighed with a shrug of her shoulder. The two continue forward to make it to Viridian City. The final gym was in sight soon.

Lillie had been in Viridian City before, near the start of her journey in Kanto, back then the Viridian Gym Leader wasn't around. As Lillie approached the Viridian Gym she was in for the same result. "What?..." Lillie looked at the sign that still said 'closed' as the Viridian Gym was still closed off.

"Oh? Are you here for a Gym Battle?" An old man walks up to Lillie and Akira asking that question.

"Yes." Lillie replied bluntly looking curiously at the man.

"I'm sorry, the Gym Leader has gone to the Alola region for a vacation." The old man said. "He won't be back for another year. Have a nice day." The old man leaves.

"Alola?" Lillie's eyes became bigger at that statement.

"That's your home region, right?" Akira asked calmly.

"Yeah, I can't believe the Gym Leader is in Alola. But I can't wait a year..." Lillie said clenching her fist a little. "Okay, guess there's no other choice. If the Gym Leader won't come to us, we'll go the Gym Leader!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Very well. So we're going on a trip to Alola then."

"Yup! I can't wait to see everyone again!" Lillie images everyone that she knew back home.

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy stated at the next ship to Alola would leave from Vermillion City in two days. Lillie bowed to Nurse Joy and leaves the Pokemon Center. "So, we have two days... What should we do until then?" Lillie turned to Akira to hear her suggestion, but then she looks towards a poster on a billboard. Akira and Lillie take a look at the poster. Lillie reads what it said out loud. "Viridian City Pokemon Contest. Double Performance?" The poster had a faint background that looked like a ribbon as well as an address of wherever this was. "What's a Pokemon Contest?" Lillie asked, she had never heard of those things before.

"From what I've seen of it. Pokemon Contests are a popular competition that a Pokemon and trainer perform acts of appeal during a performance in front of hundreds of people. That's that performance round, the second part is a battling round where trainer and Pokemon battle others with a time limit, the goal is to look appealing while battling as well, as well as defeating your opponent in the process. At least that's what I've heard of it." Akira replied with what she read in a book while studying. "Though, I've never participated in a Pokemon Contest."

Lillie wondered about that. "Do you think we should try? I mean, it sounds fun."

Akira pondered that idea of participating. It would be an interesting experience so she nodded. "I believe it'll be an interesting experience for us."

Lillie nods back at Akira. From what the poster said, the contest was tomorrow, and it was already getting a little late today. On the way back to the Pokemon Center, Lillie then asked. "So, what should we do for the other day?"

"If you don't mind, I was thinking of Challenging the Battle Pyramid." Akira replied.

"The Battle Pyramid, isn't that the last facility of the Battle Frontier?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, it's located nearby, as Scott told us. I wish to challenge it before we head to Alola so that I may have all my Frontier Symbols." Akira said. It would fit perfectly with the schedule.

"Okay! I'll come watch you battle." Lillie smiled at Akira. "I hope you win!"

"Yes, me too." Akira was a little unsure of this though. If there was anything to say about Brandon, it was that he was incredibly strong, though Akira had a plan already formulated, it wasn't a hundred percent victory.

"Huh? You're trembling, are you okay?" Lillie asked noticing Akira's fist was clenched.

"Oh? Y-yes. I'm okay." Akira snaps out of that trance to reply.

The two spent the night at the Pokemon Center. In the morning after some breakfast and about two hours of practicing for the contest with their Pokemon. The two headed into town. However, the Pokemon Contest wasn't until this afternoon so they had time before that in the morning. Lillie wondered what to do before the contest. While in town, Lillie accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh, sorry." The person she bumped into was a girl with red hair and sunglasses, but she wasn't wearing them on her eyes.

"It's fine. You look a little lost though." The girl said.

"We're just trying to find out what we need for the Pokemon Contest this afternoon." Lillie said, but she was a little embarrassed that she was admitting that to her.

"The Contest? Are you guys Coordinators?" She asked with raised brows, she seemed pretty interested.

"Well… it's only our first time. So not really…" Lillie replied with a sheepish tone rubbing the back of her head. Akira nodded to Lillie's words.

"Oh. Well, I can tell you what you'll need." She said.

"Oh, thanks!" Lillie takes out a notebook and records down what she was told. 'Okay… Seals, Poffins and Pokeblock, nice clothes? I think I'll pass on that one… Love? Of course I have that!' Lillie nods when she finished the list. "Okay, thanks, um…"

"Zoey." Zoey said. Lillie bows to her. "And you?" Zoey asked.

"Lillie."

"Akira."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, I'll see both on the Contest Stage." Zoey walks away from the two waving.

"She's a coordinator too?" Lillie asked both herself and Akira.

"It seems so." Akira answered. 'Where have I seen her before?' Akira knew Zoey looked somewhat familiar, but from where?

Lillie and Akira spent the next hour or so shopping for seals and some basic pokeblocks. They picked out some that really matched their respective Pokemon. It was a double performance, so they both carefully picked out who they would use and came up with some fairly decent combinations. It wasn't long before it was contest time.

Viridian City Contest Hall

Lights shone on center stage. "Okay everyone, it's time for the Viridian City Pokemon Contest! I'm your host, Lilian Meridian! Let's make a warm welcome to the many coordinators, old and new that are participating in this contest!" The crowds cheers as all the lights come on.

"Now introducing our judges, we all know him! Mr. Contesta!" Lilian gestures to the panel of judges.

"It's an honor to be here."

"Next up the Head of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable!"

"And lastly, Viridian City's own Nurse Joy!"

"I hope to see wonderful bonds between people and Pokemon."

"First up is the performance round, where trainer and Pokemon have to dazzle as best as possible. It's also a double performance, so there's two Pokemon per trainer! So let's get busy! Starting us off is a new coordinator, Akira!"

Akira was already behind the curtains ready. She bows to the crowd and then runs onto the stage. "Floatzel, Chandelure. Center Stage!" Akira throws out her two pokeballs with seals covering them to have a dazzling effect.

Appearing on the stage with hearts flying around them. Floatzel and Chandelure.

"Ze Zel!"

"Chandelure…."

"Huh? Those are some new ones…." Lillie muttered to herself, but she remembered Akira has been traveling a lot before she began, it was obvious Akira had more Pokemon than just the few she knew about.

"Floatzel, Whirlpool. Chandelure, Flame Burst." Floatzel makes a giant whirlpool rise above the two Pokemon. Chandelure attacks with a powerful Flame Burst, making the Whirlpool gain fiery rings around it.

"Wow! A Whirlpool on fire!" Lilian exclaimed. "That fire and water shows us that even opposite can attract!"

'That's!' Lillie realized that was the same usage of fire and water that Tucker used before in his battle with Akira in the Battle Dome. 'So she took Tucker's combination, and made it her own!'

"Now Floatzel, Razor Wind." Floatzel's two fins glow white and it fires two Razor Winds right up making the fire whirlpool explode and shower fire and water down beautifully.

"Now, Chandelure, Flame Charge and Floatzel use Aqua Jet." Chandelure's body burns up with flames and Floatzel's is covered with water as they both take off rushing throughout the arena.

"Woah! You can't just get that kind of speed in one day! You can clearly see that speed is the result of training and endurance!" Lilian was wowed at the fast and yet powerful attacks.

"Finish." Akira stated and Floatzel and Chandelure rose into the air spiralling their moves to make another fire-water combination and then the attack explodes making sparkles shine around the arena. "Amazing! Talk about the perfect combination of fire and water!" Floatzel and Chandelure land and take a bow in sync with their trainer.

'Akira used Tucker's strategies for Fire and Water to make it a contest theme. That's some strategy….' Lillie thought she clenched her fist slightly.

A few coordinators later. Lillie was walking onto the stage next, Akira nods to her along the way, Lillie gives a determined look back and then goes onto the stage.

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	13. Chapter 12: Lillie's First Contest (2)

"Bellossom! Butterfree! Stage Trial! Let's go!" Lillie throws out her two Pokemon. The seals the pokeballs were in made them appear in a curtain of confetti and then dispelled revealing the two.

"Butterfree, Bellossom! Sleep Powder!" The two of them blow sleep powder in both directions creating a lovely relaxing aroma instead of putting anyone to sleep. "Safeguard!" Butterfree's body glows green and creates a barrier that defends Bellossom and Butterfree from their sleep powder's effects at close range.

"Ah! Beautiful! That combination of sleep powder and Safeguard make a magical aroma of the pokemon of the forest!" Lilian said amazed of the combination.

"Petal Blizzard!" Bellossom spins around making petals shower all around the arena. "Butterfree! Silver Wind!" Butterfree blows a silver wind through the petals making them blow even further into the crowd showering the crowd with a swarm of pretty pink petals.

"Now, Butterfree, Psybeam! Bellossom Dazzling Gleam!" Butterfree spins around using Psybeam, Bellossom blasts out Dazzling Gleam all over making fireworks as they collide with Butterfree's attack. Fireworks make sparkling light shower all over the stage. When the attack finished, Lillie posed with her Z-move for grass as did Bellossom and Butterfree lands on Lillie's head smiling as well.

The crowd cheers for Lillie's performance just as hard as they did for Akira's. It seemed like for a first try, they both weren't so bad.

"And now for our next Coordinator! Zoey!" Lilian exclaimed. "Zoey, is one of the Sinnoh Region's Top Coordinators! So be prepared for a top-notch performance!"

Lillie and Akira both paid attention to the screen when Zoey went onto the field. They were both surprised of Zoey's status as a Top Coordinator. Lillie was amazed, but Akira was more on the side to observe Zoey's way of battle so she can plan against it in the next round if she made it.

"Glameow! Gastrodon! Curtain!" Zoey throws out her two Pokemon that appear with stars flowing from themselves. They even take a beginning pose as the two Pokemon land.

"Gastrodon! Water Pulse!" Gastrodon fires Water Pulse into the air. "Thunderbolt!" Glameow generates electricity in its tail and blasts Thunderbolt into the air zapping the water pulse to pieces and showers of sparkling water shower down on the two.

"What a beautiful sparkle! And right off the bat too!" Lilian exclaimed.

"Gastrodon, Muddy Water!" Gastrodon generates a muddy water all around itself, then it moves its head in a circle making the muddy water spiral around itself creating a circle.

"Glameow, Iron Tail!" Glameow makes its tail straight and the muddy water goes around Glameow's tail making the water go around both Glameow's tail and Gastrodon's body. 'It worked.' Zoey thought, she remembered Ash's battle with Paul in the Sinnoh League and that battle gave her the idea for Gastrodon to use Muddy Water that way.

"That's some incredible water control! Muddy Water is beautiful for both Gastrodon and Glameow!" Lilian exclaimed again. "Just what we'd expect from a Top Coordinator!"

"Wow." Lillie gasped in awe.

'Hmm… that gives me an idea.' Akira thinks as the battle goes. Akira sends out Meowstic for the moment. "Meowstic, I have an idea for a good technique combination. This is what I want you to do….." Akira begins talking to Meowstic who listens carefully.

"Shadow Claw!" Glameow jumps in the air and slashes the Muddy Water apart making bubbles shower along the stage. The crowd cheers wild, in total, Zoey got the most cheers. She bows to the crowd as well along with her two Pokemon.

"And that wonderful performance from a Top Coordinator sums up the first round! The Eight Coordinators moving onto the second round are?!" Lilian gestures to the screen above that showed eight coordinators. Among them, Zoey, Lillie and Akira all made it to the Second Round.

"I made it!" Lillie is overjoyed, but she then narrows her eyes. 'The trial has just begun….'

Akira nods in satisfaction that she made it, but she was focusing on what she would do in the next round when the goal was to not only battle, but also to look beautiful while doing it.

The second round started soon enough.

Zoey, Lillie and Akira all made it through their first match opponents with relative ease.

Zoey was using her Leafeon and Mismagius, they had become even stronger from her participation in the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

Lillie used her Charizard and Ninetales. Fire and Ice type Pokemon made for an odd and unpredictable, but terrific combination. It actually reminded Zoey of someone else she knew.

Akira was using Salamence and Meowstic. Maybe odd typing, but strong and excellent partners. It wasn't long before the Semi-Finals came around.

"And for the first round of the Semi-finals, to my right Zoey! And to my left, Akira! Zoey is one of Sinnoh's Top Coordinators! Akira is a new Coordinator, but she's regarded as a fierce and strategic battler amongst even the strongest of trainers! So there's no telling what might happen in this battle! Five minutes on the clock, begin!"

"Mismagius, Leafeon. Once again it's curtain go!" Zoey throws her two Pokemon with beautiful multi-colored stars showering their appearance.

"Lea."

"Mismagius…."

"Meowstic, Salamence. Center stage!" Akira throws out her two Pokemon, stripes of musical-like notes wrapped around the two as they bursted out in a shower of musical notes.

"Leafeon, Energy Ball! Mismagius, Thunderbolt!" Zoey held out her hand to order an attack right off the bat. Since there was a time limit they had to move quickly and Zoey knew full well she probably couldn't win the contest by knocking out her opponent's Pokemon. The Energy Ball is engulfed by the Thunderbolt making it dazzle some more.

Akira responded quickly. "Salamence, Flamethrower and Meowstic use Yawn." Salamence blasts Flamethrower at the Energy Ball and Thunderbolt combination. The two attacks are destroyed in a collision of electricity and fire making both Zoey and Akira lose equal points.

Meowstic then begins its attack, making bubbles scatter at Leafeon and Mismagius. "Dodge it!" Leafeon and Mismagius try their best to avoid Meowstic's Yawn attack. It was close, but they managed to avoid the Yawn. Her Pokemon being put to sleep on this field was not a good outlook and Zoey knew that.

"My turn! Leafeon use Leaf Blade go!" Leafeon generates two sharp green blades on its tail and head leaves and then charges at Meowstic and Salamence.

"Meowstic, Psychic." Meowstic opens the eyes on its ears and stops Leafeon's attack cold in its tracks without a problem. "Flamethrower!" Salamence blasts out another Flamethrower.

"Mismagius! Help Leafeon! Use Mystical Fire, go!" Mismagius generates blue flames and is about to blast them at the Flamethrower.

"I don't think so, Meowstic, Sucker Punch!" Akira commanded quickly. Meowstic moved faster than Mismagius did and nails Sucker Punch, because it was a dark-type move, it was super effective against a ghost type.

"And that's some combination as Sucker Punch beats Mismagius to the punch!" Lilian exclaimed as Sucker Punch moved faster than any move if the move was an attack.

"Ugh, what?" Zoey muttered as the Flamethrower still was going and blasted Leafeon right backwards before it got a chance to hit the opponents with Leaf Blade. 'She's not even using pretty moves or anything, she's just overpowering me with her battle strategy…' Zoey thought, she looked at the scoreboard and saw she was down on points. "Okay then, Mismagius! Thunderbolt. Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Leafeon jumps into the air and Mismagius is about to help.

"Sucker Punch." Akira said, it hits Mismagius with a Sucker Punch again.

'Yeah I thought so.' Zoey narrowed her eyes. "Go Leafeon!" Leafeon was already close to Salamence ready to attack.

"Dodge!" Salamence flaps its wings to dodge the first Leaf Blade, but the second one from Leafeon's tail hits Salamence from below.

"Got it." Zoey nods that her strategy worked.

"Leafeon nails a powerful Leaf Blade! Power and beauty!" Lilian said amazed.

'Not good enough.' Salamence gets up and shakes off the damage. Being a Grass Type move to a Dragon and Flying type, it didn't do much. The points were evened up. 'So she distracted me with Mismagius' attack, and then struck at my blind spot with Leafeon. Not bad, but I don't fall for the same trick twice….' Akira waves her hand commanding the next attack. "My turn! Salamence, Dragon Rush!" Salamence flies up and then gains a powerful blue cloak shaped like a dragon and then charges at Leafeon and Mismagius.

"Mismagius! Psywave! Stop that attack!" Mismagius attacks with multiple blue streams of psychic energy heading at Salamence.

"Meowstic, Charge Beam." Meowstic responds quickly to Akira and unleashes Charge Beam at the Psywave canceling the attack out and allowing Salamence to continue its attack.

"Leafeon, Aerial Ace! You've got to take on that attack!" Leafeon is surrounded by white streams of flying-type energy and crashes into Salamence with full power. However Leafeon is flung backwards and Salamence was just fine. 'That's some power….' Zoey grunted that Salamence was more powerful. She lost some points there.

"Overwhelming power! Salamence's attack overpowered Leafeon's!"

"Meowstic use Charge Beam, and Salamence use Draco Meteor." Salamence fires Draco Meteor into the air and Meowstic discharges Charge Beam into the Draco Meteors that came down. Firework-like electric-covered meteors came down on Leafeon and Mismagius.

"Now that's pretty! Draco Meteor fused with Charge Beam!" Lilian said.

"My turn! Leafeon use Aerial Ace and Mismagius use Psywave!" Leafeon bursts into the air with Aerial Ace and Mismagius makes streams of psychic energy surround Leafeon as the psychic energy fuses with the flying type energy, Leafeon grows wings of light.

"Amazing! That Psywave combined with Aerial Ace gave Leafeon beautiful wings of light." Lilian exclaimed. Akira loses some points there. They were tied up with about 1 minute on the clock.

"Salamence, intercept that attack with Dragon Rush!" Salamence flies into the air gaining the dragon shaped cloak charging at Leafeon in air head-to-head showdown.

"Mismagius, Thunderbolt!" Mismagius goes in front of Leafeon and Salamence and attempts to stop Salamence using Thunderbolt.

"Meowstic, Yawn!" Meowstic gets in front of Mismagius quickly, due to its Prankster ability, Meowstic moved faster and hits Mismagius with Yawn. Mismagius grows drowsy and doesn't fire the Thunderbolt and falls down asleep, Meowstic gets out of the way as well when Salamence and Leafeon are about to unleash their attack. Akira figures this was the best time. "Keystone, shine like my soul and beat like my heart!" Akira holds up her Mega Staff. "Salamence! Mega Evolve!" Salamence's Mega Evolution energy charges up as it flew to attack. This time even Zoey couldn't have predicted this. Salamence and Leafeon crash into each other in the air. But coming out of the smoke on the other side was the dragon type, in the form of Mega Salamence. Leafeon falls out of the smoke cloud and hits the ground hard having taken a lot of damage.

"Amazing! I've never seen such incredible power and beauty, you can't make this up folks, Salamence has Mega Evolved!" Lilian only heard about Mega Evolution once or twice. Seeing it on the Contest stage for the first time cost Zoey some major points. The judges were in awe of such a fantastic sight and that made all the difference in the results.

'There it is…' Lillie thinks with narrowed eyes. She takes out her own Keystone that glowed as if it was looking at her with a shiny glare. 'Will I be able to do the same one day?'

The buzzers on the judges stands went off with Leafeon unable to battle. Mismagius was asleep as well.

"Time's up!" Lilian called out. "The winner moving onto the next round is, Akira!"

'I guess I just wasn't good enough to beat Akira's strategy, but I won't lose again.' Zoey walks off the stage seeing she still had more to learn. Today was a good example that even the toughest coordinator needed to have both contest skill and battling skill to win, and that battle just showed that the difference in battling skill versus the difference in contest skill between the two made all the difference.

"Folks we've come to the final stage. On my right is Lillie! On my left is Akira! Five minutes on the clock, begin!" Lilian raises her hand and the crowd grows restless for the final stage.

"Charizard and Ninetales! Stage Trial, go!" Lillie throws out her two Pokemon that appear with a burst of blue flames engulfing them and then the two of them coming out of the flames with a beautiful entrance.

"Meowstic and Salamence, Center Stage!" Salamence and Meowstic appear in a large amount of musical stripes surrounding the two and then the two appear.

"Charizard, Steel Wing and Ninetales use Blizzard!" Charizard charges in first with Steel Wings at the ready. Ninetales follows behind with Blizzard that covers Charizard from behind. "Go!" Charizard spins while flying making the Blizzard spiral around it instead of hitting it from behind.

"And there's a fusion move right off the bat! Blizzard has made Steel Wing look all the more beautiful!" Lilian exclaimed as Akira's points decreased.

"Meowstic use Psychic." Meowstic uses Psychic and Charizard is stopped just before it manages to hit Meowstic and Salamence.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam." Salamence blasts Hyper Beam right back at Charizard who was frozen by Meowstic's Psychic.

"And that fusion move is stopped by Psychic and Charizard takes a direct hit from Hyper Beam!" Lillie's points decrease so they were evened up.

As Charizard is flung back Lillie doesn't waver. "Ninetales, Aurora Beam, go!" Ninetales fires Aurora Beam at Salamence quickly.

"Meowstic, Sucker Punch!" Meowstic hits Ninetales hard with Sucker Punch moving faster than it could. Ninetales groans, but it still manages to fire Aurora Beam. Unfortunately, Meowstic was only buying Salamence some time, as Salamence needed a small time to recharge after using Hyper Beam.

"Salamence, Flamethrower." Salamence breathes out a powerful flamethrower canceling out the Aurora Beam with the fire's advantage over Ice. Lillie loses some more points.

"Ugh." Lillie grunts. Charizard gets up, it wasn't down just yet. Ninetales was fine as well, but Akira was ahead on points. 'I can't go small, I have to dig deep here…'

"Charizard, up in the air and then use Fire Blast!" Charizard takes flight and then unleashes Fire Blast from and sky.

"Salamence, Dragon Rush." Salamence flies up to attack as well. It first spins around the Fire Blast and then gains a powerful cloak of blue dragon shaped energy charging at Charizard.

"Ninetales! Blizzard!" Ninetales fires Blizzard at Salamence from below where it wouldn't notice.

"Meowstic, Psychic." Meowstic uses Psychic to move Salamence to the right and away from the Blizzard attack. Akira wasn't going to be distracted by things just because it was a double battle.

"Charizard, dodge!" Charizard flies down just barely managing to avoid the attack, luckily Ninetales' previous attack bought it a little time to escape.

"Salamence use Draco Meteor and Meowstic use Psychic." Salamence fires Draco Meteor into the air and it bursts. Meowstic jumps up and controls the Draco Meteors with Psychic. Meowstic lands on top of Salamence and then the Draco Meteors spiral around Meowstic and Salamence creating two rings of orange energy. Salamence remains hovering as the rings circle around the two acting like a protective barrier. Akira told Meowstic to do this a few moments back.

"Ninetales use Aurora Beam and Charizard use Fire Blast!" Charizard and Ninetales fire their attacks in unison, however the two attacks are completely blocked by the defensive shield Meowstic and Salamence created.

"Go!" Meowstic sends the two rings of the shield right at Charizard and Ninetales as an attack.

"Ninetales block it!" Ninetales jumps in front of Charizard and takes both attacks head-on destroying the rings with no damage resulting, the explosion of the rings caused Ninetales to sparkle and glow. Lillie sighed in relief because Alolan Ninetales was part Fairy type so the Dragon type Draco Meteor rings had no effect. Akira loses some points because of that as well. Akira was still ahead by a little bit though.

Lillie looks at the clock. 'I have to make Akira use Mega Evolution. I have to charge directly in, this is risky, but I have to take it! Then I can counterattack.' Charizard and Ninetales were ready. "Charizard, Flare Blitz! Ninetales, Blizzard!" Charizard generates tremendous power and is engulfed in flames. Ninetales Blizzard surrounds Charizard tremendously. "Aurora Beam!" Ninetales unleashes Aurora Beam to freeze the Blizzard around Charizard freezing Charizard inside Ice with the Flare Blitz making the flames glow through the ice.

'Huh?' Zoey watched from the waiting room and remembered this technique. She smiles. 'You'd be happy someone is using your move, Flame Ice.'

"Meowstic, Psychic." Meowstic prepares to use Psychic to stop the attack.

"No you don't! Ninetales, Moonblast!" Lillie needed to keep Meowstic out of the battle to make this work. Ninetales generates a sphere of pink energy and fires it at Meowstic and Meowstic is forced to use Psychic to counter that attack instead.

"Salamence, Dragon Rush!" Salamence flies right at the attack with Dragon Rush covering it with a powerful blue cloak. Akira figures it was time, Lillie was counting on it. "Keystone, shine like my soul and beat like my heart! Salamence! Mega Evolve!" Salamence glows brightly as it charges at Charizard and smashes head-on with the attack Charizard and Salamence are engulfed in an enormous explosion.

Charizard flew out of the attack damaged, out of the other side Mega Salamence flew out. "And here's Mega Salamence once more for an encore!" Lilian exclaimed.

'Now's the time.' Lillie notices there wasn't much time left. "Charizard, let's do this." Lillie presses the crystal on her wrist. "Here we go!" Lillie makes the Z-move poses. "Charizard! Burn up with the heat of battle and spirit! Over the possibility of any move! Z-move, Inferno Overdrive!" Charizard burns up incredibility and unleashes Inferno Overdrive.

"Sucker Punch!" Meowstic hits Charizard with Sucker Punch just before the move.

Though Charizard is flung back, it prepared for the attack. "Go!"

The explosive fire type attack was so quick and exploded so big that Meowstic was unable to get away from the attack.

"Inferno Overdrive! I've never even seen an attack like that! Incredible!" Lilian shouted out with excitement. Akira lost some major points there.

"Aurora Beam!"

Ninetales unleashes its attack in the midst of the explosion, when the explosion finally clears, Meowstic was down having taken a direct Z-move attack and Salamence was weakened by an Aurora Beam. The judges buzz down, with time up. "Time's up! And the winner of the Viridian City Pokemon Contest is? It's Lillie!" The crowd cheers loudly at Lillie's victory.

Akira sighs, she smiles to Lillie.

'I, I won? I won!' Lillie runs over to her two Pokemon with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, both of you!" Ninetales and Charizard nod to her.

Later on, Mr. Contesta presents Lillie with the ribbon. "Here you go. The Earth Ribbon, special to this city." Lillie happily accepts the ribbon. "Thank you so much! Stage Trial complete! I got the Earth Ribbon!" Lillie holds it up in excitement.

Later on, Lillie and Akira were resting in the Pokemon Center. "Lillie, congratulations on your victory today. It's truly amazing. You knew back then that Inferno Overdrive would gain you the most points, so you saved it until after I used Mega Evolution, isn't that right?"

Lillie nods and sheepishly admits. "You knew, yup, was the plan."

"You're getting to become my equal." Akira said.

"Thanks. I'm going to get much stronger." Lillie nods to her. "By the way, Lilian said during the contest that you were well-known as… a trainer. Can you tell me about that?"

Akira raises her eyebrows slightly. "Oh? Okay."

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


	14. Chapter 13: Rocket Showdown (1)

Lillie and Akira had just finished breakfast and were now on their way to the Battle Pyramid, the final stage at the battle frontier challenge that Akira had to complete. She already had the exact Pokemon she needed for her strategy and she was almost certain it would work, however neither of them knew they were about to be sidetracked.

"UGH!" Four men jump out of the bushes ahead on the path, two of them grab each of the girls' arms respectively and restrained them both.

"HEY?! What's going on?!" Lillie exclaimed struggling against the two men. She looked at their attire and noticed the big 'R' on their shirts. "Team Rocket."

"Shut up and come with us quietly... Or else you'll both be sorry." The Rocket Grunts said with angry looks.

Akira angrily tries to shake the Rocket Members off her, but they held on tight. "Emolga, Thunder." Emolga nods to Akira and flies up generating electricity in its cheeks ready to shock the Rocket Members off its trainer. "GA!" Emolga fires the Thunder attack, but its redirected to away. A Rhydon that approached the group absorbs the Thunder. 'Rhydon, who's ability is Lightning Rod stole Emolga's attack. Damn it...' Akira briefly thought.

Lillie tries to reach for a Pokeball, but finds that the Rocket Members had her arms held onto good and weren't letting go. "Ugh! Let me go you goons!"

"Not a chance! You're coming with us!" The two goons that held onto her said right back holding on tighter.

"Rhydon, Megahorn!" Rhydon charges at Emolga with its horn glowing white.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace." Emolga flies up to dodge the Megahorn attack and then flies at Rhydon with white stripes spiralling around itself. Emolga crashes into Rhydon in the head making it fall backwards a bit, but Rhydon wasn't out as of yet.

"I'm tired of you." The rocket grunt takes out and puts a cloth over Akira's face and forces it on there.

Akira struggled, but couldn't resist as the feel of chlorine takes over her senses and her body turns numb, she gives up resistance as she goes limb. "Heh." The rocket member takes out Emolga's Pokeball. "Get back in." Emolga flies up to dodge the returning laser. "Emo!" Emolga attacks the rocket grunt with Aerial Ace and nails the grunt's stomach hard. Akira falls to the ground unconscious.

"Akira no!" Lillie gasped, but she couldn't say much more as the grunts that held her did the same thing putting a cloth over her face and she slowly drifted unconscious as well.

Emolga flies down and gently shakes Akira trying to wake her up, but Akira didn't respond. The other rocket member kicks Emolga in the back and then returns it to its Pokeball. "I've had enough of you." The rocket member narrows his eyes on the pokeball angrily. He throws Emolga's Pokeball into the forest and furthermore getting rid of the problem. The four Rocket members pick up the two unconscious girls and load them into a truck that was hidden around the corner nearby and then it was off to elsewhere.

Meanwhile...

Kaori was quietly eating nearby a river with Aipom just playing in the nearby tree, it happily swung between branches and seemingly had a lot of fun. Kaori sighed once she finished her sandwich and looked at her Town Map for the next place she would go. 'Hmm... Viridian City sounds good. I wonder if I'll meet those other guys again.' Kaori puts away the map. "Oh?" Aipom runs over to her with a Pokeball in its tail. "A Pokeball?" Kaori takes the Pokeball from Aipom. "Hmm, where'd you find it?" She asked switching her look from the Pokeball to Aipom. Aipom points towards the forest where it found the Pokeball. "Hmm." Kaori pushes the Pokeball opening button.

"EMO!" Emolga appears out of the Pokeball.

"Hey, you're Akira's Emolga. I'm certain of it." Kaori had seen Emolga several times, and she knew this one was Akira's no doubt.

"Aipom!"

"Emo! Emo!" Emolga said to Aipom what happened earlier with a really concerned voice.

"Aipom?"

"Emo!"

"Pom! Pom!" Aipom tries to inform Kaori of what Emolga told it.

"Huh? What's going on? What happened?" Kaori asked frantically, Aipom seemed really worried. "Aipom!" Kaori didn't know exactly what Aipom was saying, but seeing how Emolga was here and Akira wasn't. "Is Akira is trouble?" Kaori asked. Aipom nodded to that. "Okay then, we'll just have to go rescue her. Is Lillie with her too?" Emolga nodded to that question. "Then let's go! Metagross, come on out!" Metagross appears hovering in the air with its Psychic powers. Kaori jumps onto Metagross and Aipom does as well. "Lead the way Emolga, do you know where they might be?"

"Emo!" Emolga takes flight back to the place where the incident took place. Metagross flies after Emolga.

Meanwhile...

Yuki and Pikachu walked down the path, Yuki had gathered Seven Badges as well and was looking to challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader for her final badge. "Huh?" Yuki moves out of the path to make way for a large truck that passed by from behind her probably heading towards the same destination. 'Mad Trucker.' Yuki thought as that truck was driving rather recklessly, perhaps the driver was late delivering something? That was still no reason to drive recklessly and almost run over a young girl on the pathway. Yuki shakes her head and then continues walking forward towards the city.

Back there...

Emolga lands at the place where Lillie and Akira were ambushed. "Huh?" Kaori jumps off Metagross and looks around. "Nothing, why'd you lead me here Emolga?" Emolga starts making frantic hand gestures, kind of forgetting that people couldn't understand what Pokemon spoke. "UGH! Emolga! Please, I can't understand you! Can you try something else?!" Kaori said wanting to save the others as quick as possible and not having time to guess what Emolga was trying to convey. "Emo!" Emolga points to tire tracks in the dirt pathway. "EMO!" Emolga takes off into the sky again following the tire tracks, she had a feeling they were the only clue of where its trainer might be, and even a single clue was good enough to follow. "Wha?! Emolga!" Kaori jumps onto Metagross again and it takes off after Emolga once more. She notices the tire tracks as well and nods. "Okay, lead the way!"

Somewhere ahead...

Yuki was walking by when she sees an Emolga fly by above. At first she didn't recognize the Emolga, but Pikachu did. "PIKA! PIKA! PI!" Pikachu yells out to Emolga above. Emolga narrowed its eyes and shouted back without stopping. "EMO! EMO!" It yelled out. Pikachu's eyes instantly bulged and then narrowed. "Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu tried to tell Yuki instantly. "Huh? Pikachu what's wrong?" Before Pikachu could answer a Metagross with Kaori and Aipom riding on it soared just above them. "Pika!" Pikachu gestures for them to follow Emolga and Metagross. "Huh? You want us to follow them?" Yuki asked in surprise. "Pika!" Pikachu yells at Yuki to hurry. "Okay! Okay!" Yuki takes out a Pokeball. "Flygon, bring the Thunder!" Flygon appears out of Yuki's Pokeball. Yuki jumps onto Flygon instantly and it takes off into the sky. "What's going on?" Yuki asked Kaori as they both rode on their respective Pokemon following Emolga.

"Huh? I don't know you, but Lillie and Akira are in trouble, that's really all I know! I'm just following Akira's Emolga so I can help them!" Kaori responded.

"Lillie-senpai?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Okay! I'll help you!" Yuki exclaimed and then narrowed her eyes as well. "I'm Yuki, I'm friends with them. And Lillie is my Senpai!"

"Well okay... I'm Kaori, Akira's my former classmate. But never mind introductions, let's just go!" Kaori and Yuki pick up the pace as their Pokemon follow Emolga, following the tire tracks.

Elsewhere...

The truck stopped nearby the Viridian Gym. "Let's get these two inside." The Four grunts bring Akira and Lillie into the gym, however, the back door didn't lead inside the gym, it leaded deeper underground. Team Rocket's new base, the most secret place ever, below the previous one! The grunts quickly took the two girls' items and then headed into the base.

Viridian City

Emolga flew into the city, but at the sight of road, the dirt tracks stopped. "Emo..." Emolga angrily looked around with no evidence of where to go. Metagross and Flygon stop right behind Emolga. "Damn it, the tire tracks stopped. Who knows where they went." Kaori clenched her teeth, she really cared for Akira, and Yuki was the same with Lillie. Emolga landed and drooped its ears with sadness. "Wait, maybe this'll work." Kaori turns to Metagross. "Okay Metagross, scan the road, find out where they went." Metagross nodded and then walks up to the road analyzing the contents of the road with its eyes and using the most highly advanced calculating skills by its eyes. The most fresh tire tracks that overlapped the others would be the ones. "Meta." Metagross nods to Kaori. Kaori jumps onto Metagross and flies forward with the tracks. Yuki doesn't comment and has Flygon follow Metagross.

Soon they arrived, the truck was behind the Gym. "This must be it." Kaori looks at the truck. "Okay Metagross, Meteor Mash." Metagross generates a powerful fist and punches the back doors of the truck right open with ease. Kaori jumps inside as does Aipom scanning the inside of the truck. "Huh?" Kaori looks at a card in the back of the truck. It had a large red R on it. "Team Rocket, I should have known..." Kaori grunted clenching her fist hard. She jumps out of the truck. "Let's go! They probably went in here! Aipom, Focus Punch!" Aipom jumps up and launches Focus Punch on its tail and smashes the door of the Viridian Gym in.

'You're kinda violent...' Yuki thought, she wanted to get Lillie safe, but she wasn't adjusted to such violent methods. Pikachu drooped its ears.

Kaori runs down the stairs just behind the door. "Metagross return!" Kaori returns Metagross and then rushes down the stairs.

"H-hey! Wait!" Yuki returns Flygon to its Pokeball and follows Kaori down the stairs.

Other room...

"Ugh... what's..." Lillie slowly opens her eyes to see one light in the midst of the room among the grey walls. She tried to move her arms, but she found that she couldn't. Akira was already awake, but there was no telling how much earlier she woke up. Lillie and Akira were tied back to back by several rounds of rope. Their wrists bound behind their backs and their ankles tied together, their Pokemon and items were taken from them and the room was sealed off. Lillie took a good look around, there were angry Pokemon and Team Rocket members were all around them, a Houndoom bared its fangs and an Arbok had its poisonous teeth ready to bite. One of the Team Rocket Members looked a little different, he was probably the leader, he only smirked. "Kill them." He said before exiting the room and the door sealed shut behind him leaving Lillie and Akira with about 10 Grunts and more than 20 Pokemon closing in on them. Lillie's eyes narrows and trembled with both fear and anger. Akira's face just showed that she was doing all she could to maintain a calm demeter, but that was getting hard by the second.

In another room, it was quiet as Kaori and Yuki entered, but then they suddenly found that the doors slammed shut behind them and Rocket Members swarmed the room. "Heh! Did you two losers honsetly think we wouldn't be prepared for intruders? It's obvious that someone would try and save the lives of such important children." It was obvious now that this was a trap. Yuki and Kaori stood back to back as did their Pokemon close by as they were surrounded by Rocket Members. They were outnumbered and outmatched. Kaori clenched her fist at the situation, Aipom got ready to battle, while Yuki was on a verge of crying, but her Pikachu tried to keep her straight to fight through the situation.

Arriving in the Headquarters room, the man smirked again. "Now Team Rocket shall return as an even greater force, and this time with even greater power. With these…." He had in his hand, Lillie's Z-ring and Z-crystals as well as Akira's Keystone and Mega Stone.

 **I won't say much, just tell me what you think...**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! I really encourage reviews because they're the main thing that get me pumped to write more!**


End file.
